Eyes of the Devil
by LoveBackwards
Summary: After the chase, Azula sends Mai and Ty Lee on a little mission. They are to return with the Avatar, but bring backs one of his friends. Sokkla, slight Zutara
1. Prisoner of the Devil

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Alright, you've seen me do weird shipping (that all have to do with Zuko) but this is like pure crack shipping. I have done easy pairings, for the most part, but I have decided to do what will probably be one of the hardest pairings I've ever heard of. SokkaxAzula. Common, no, but we all know I like different shippings. Do not review or message me to flame the pairing, once again, it's Fanfiction, people. Takes place during Bitter Work.**

XXX

Chapter One: The Prisoner

Toph was beginning Aang's earthbending lessons. Sokka decided to go off 'hunting'. He sat in a tree and watched his prey…if you could call it that.

"You're awfully cute, but unfortunately for you, you're made of meat. Just a bit closer…" He said as he jumped to the ground and landed right in a giant crack in the ground. He was waist deep in the crack and the small animal stood before him. "Gotcha!" He yelled as he raised his weapon, only for the hole to get deeper, he sunk to his shoulders with his elbows bent below the surface. His hands stuck out.

"You are one lucky little meat creature." He said as he struggled to get free.

XXX

Azula was back on her machine with Mai and Ty Lee.

"You know, Zuzu isn't one to accept help, is he?" Azula asked Mai.

"No, I guess not…" Mai said under her breath.

"That means the Avatar and his friends are alone again, right?" She smirked.

"I guess so." She whispered. She didn't like where this was going.

"That means what better time to attack. They'll never suspect it, and I won't go this time."

"What do you mean?" Mai asked with her bored tone.

"I just battled with him and Zuko. They wouldn't expect me to strike again, it would be far too risky, and so I won't. You and Ty Lee will go and wait until he's alone. Stay in the shadows; don't get suspected. You will bring him or even one of his friends back to me. The water girl means a lot to him, but only if there is no way you can get him. Go now." She said.

"Did you think this through?" Mai asked.

"Do as I say." She said sternly, Mai nodded and went to get Ty Lee. This was somehow going to end up wrong; she could feel it.

XXX

Sokka had been stuck for at least an hour.

"I admit it, you're cute." Sokka said to the small creature he was going to hunt as it rested on his head. "Ok, you convinced me. If I get out of this alive, it's a comically correct vegetarian existence for me. No meat, even though meat is so tasty." He said dramatically.

XXX

"So why isn't Azula coming again?" Ty Lee asked as she and Mai rode their lizard-horses. (I don't know what they are.)

"She didn't really give a reason. She could just not want to or she might be sending us ahead of her so she can keep control of the machine." Mai sighed.

"Oh, ok." Ty Lee said as they rode through the desert.

XXX

The sun began to set and Sokka was still stuck. His little 'friend' was pulling on his hair. Suddenly, two figured appeared.

"Katara, Aang, Toph? Man, am I glad to see you! You see…" He stopped himself when he realized it wasn't his friend, it was actually his enemies.

"Yay! We get the cute guy!" Ty Lee said with a grin. Mai rolled her eyes.

"He's our last chance; we can't find that damned monk anywhere. Azula did say take whatever we could find, I just don't think he's what she had in mind." Mai sighed.

"The sun's going down, so we have to take him." She said.

"Whoa, what?" Sokka yelled as he looked up.

"How do you suggest we get him out?" Mai asked, ignoring him.

"Hm…" Ty Lee brought her finger to her chin. "Hold still!" She said as she began tugging at one of his arms. "A little help?" She asked Mai, who went to his other arm.

"Look, I'm not worth capturing. Ask the pirates, they almost didn't capture me and it only messed things up for Zuko when they did. I am so not worth it!" He yelled. After about twenty minutes, he was out of the ground.

"Well…uh…bye now!" He said as he ran off. Ty Lee flipped to him and punched his pressure points, making him collapse.

"Ok, let's head back!" She smiled. She and Mai tied him up and put him on the back of Ty Lee's lizard. They headed for Azula.

XXX

Lucky for them, she was busy with a few soldiers. They locked Sokka in a small cell.

"This is inhumane! I order you to release me!" He yelled as they plopped him on the ground.

"Sorry, Cutie, we can only take orders from Azula." Ty Lee said as she shut the door and everything went black. He couldn't even see the strands of hair that were in his face.

"Help…me…" He whispered.

XXX

"You're back." Azula said as she entered the room of Mai and Ty Lee. They nodded. "Any prisoners?" She asked. Ty Lee wasn't bragging and was barely smiling.

"Well…yeah." Ty Lee said after some hesitation.

"Which one?" She asked.

"The water peasant." Mai answered this time.

"The Avatar's girlfriend?" She smirked.

"No…the boy." Mai answered again. Azula's smile went flat.

XXX

"Where could he be?" Katara asked Toph and Aang.

"There's a note!" Aang grabbed a piece of parchment from the ground.

_Hello, Avatar,_

_We have that totally hot guy you travel with. He's with Azula, Mai, and I. Come get him if he means a lot to you. Don't rush, though. I want time with him, too!_

_Love,_

_Ty Lee_

"Azula?" Katara asked.

"That's what it says." Aang frowned.

"No Zuko?" She asked.

"For once, no." He answered.

"We can't go alone." Toph said. "We need back up."

"Who can we ask?" Katara asked.

"Who needs some healing?" She smirked.

"Toph, no. We can't ask Zuko!" Katara yelled.

"And why not? It's your brother!"

"She's right, Toph." Aang said.

"Azula will have a whole army! We need help so swallow your pride and ask him!" She shouted at them.

"She's right…" Katara said under her breath.

XXX

Zuko sat over his wounded uncle. He bandaged his wounds, but he still wasn't awake. The water peasant said she could help, but how? She couldn't do anything more than he could, yet he was curious. Did she know something? He frowned and watched his uncle.

XXX

The door to Sokka's cell opened.

"Who's there?" He shouted. He saw her. One thing stood out in the darkness, though. Her piercing, golden eyes. The eyes of a devil.

XXX

**Once again, don't flame. Just review! XD**


	2. Fear of the Devil

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

XXX

Chapter Two: Fear of the Devil

Azula walked into her prisoner's cell. It was dark and cold. She lit the torches that were at the corners of the cell, making him jump. She stared at him for a minute. His wrists were chained above his head and ankles were chained to the ground. He was stuck standing up. He looked so weak.

"You're all they could get? Pitiful." She said as she eyed him.

"Hey! Obviously I'm a good catch if they were so eager to get me!" He yelled.

"They only took you because they feared the punishment they would receive if they returned empty handed." She said with a stern face.

"Oh yeah! Well…yeah…" He sighed in defeat, she was right.

"Don't worry, you can still be useful." She smirked; he gulped. "I need information; you can give it to me."

"No," He said.

"Yes." She held her smug look. Those gold eyes narrowed. "Whether or not you want to, you will help me. In good time, Peasant." She said as she walked out.

_Crazy fire bending bitch…_ Sokka sighed. Where were the others?

XXX

Katara, Toph, and Aang went to the village they battled Azula with Iroh and Zuko in. It was all ash and soot. Nothing.

"What way do you think they went?" Katara asked.

"Probably the opposite direction we ran in." Aang answered.

"He's right. Hot head probably wanted to avoid us." Toph said.

"We came from that way, so Zuko and Iroh should be in that direction." Aang pointed.

"You're right." Katara said. They climbed aboard Appa.

XXX

Iroh slowly opened his eyes. He saw Zuko sitting above him.

"Uncle!" He yelled as he helped his uncle sit up.

"Zuko…" He said as he adjusted.

"Azula did this to you…she struck you with her lightening." He said as he looked down.

"I see." Iroh said.

"I know what you think, that she's my sister and we should try to get along…"

"No, I think she is crazy and needs to be brought down!" Iroh said, Zuko looked up to him. "Come with me." Iroh said as he led Zuko outside. He taught him about lightening, but Zuko couldn't do it. Iroh told him it was because his anger was holding him back. He told him he would teach him something Azula didn't even know. How to redirect lightening. He began to show him the movements.

XXX

"Isn't he cute, Azula?" Ty Lee asked as her friend came out of the cell.

"No, he's bait." She said as she walked to her room.

"Can he join us for dinner?" She asked.

"Ty Lee, he is our prisoner, not your boyfriend." She said as she reached her room.

"Well, how will he tell us about the Avatar if we aren't kind to him?" She smirked.

"Torture." Azula responded as she entered her room.

"Azula! We need to be nice!" She giggled as she sat on her friend's bed.

"No, we don't." She said harshly. She was really getting to her.

"Please?" She smiled sweetly.

"Fine. Tonight, if he does anything wrong, you will share his punishment." She said. Ty Lee stood up and hugged her.

"Yay!" She clapped as she skipped out of the room.

XXX

Katara, Toph, and Aang spotted Iroh and Zuko doing waterbending movements outside a worn-down shack. They didn't even notice them until Appa landed. Zuko took a fighting stance.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly.

"We aren't here to fight." Aang put his hands in the air.

"Then how can we help you?" Iroh smiled. Zuko grunted at him.

"We need your help." Toph stepped forward.

"No." Zuko said harshly.

"Prince Zuko, maybe we should listen. We need help." Iroh said from behind.

"No we don't!" He yelled and shot a fireball at Aang.

"We want to stop Azula! She has Sokka!" Aang yelled as he avoided the fireball.

"And why would that benefit me?" He asked as he shot more fireballs. Iroh grabbed his fist and stopped him.

"You obviously want to stop Azula, too." Katara said with her hands on her hips.

"I don't need your help." He said coldly.

"Yes, you do!" She yelled.

"Nephew, think about it." Iroh said.

"I can heal all your uncle's wounds. I have healing abilities." Katara offered.

"Ah, the waterbenders healing." Iroh smiled.

"If you get rid of every scare on my uncle's stomach, I'll…I'll let you help me." Zuko finally said. "Only and only for his sake." He walked away.

"Sweet." Toph said.

XXX

Sokka's cell opened again.

"What now?" He muttered.

"Hey, Cutie!" Ty Lee walked in.

"Oh, hey. What's up?" He asked. This girl didn't bother him.

"We need to get you cleaned up! Azula's letting me take you to lunch." She smiled.

"Why?" He asked, a little harsher than he intended.

"Because I asked her to." She giggled as she undid his shackles. "Follow me." She said as she walked out, he obeyed.

XXX

"I convinced a guard to give me a sparring outfit." She said as they entered her room.

"I don't wear Fire Nation clothes." He said as he sat down. The room was pretty small.

"Then what do you want to wear?" She asked and he looked down at his own cloths. They were filthy.

"Fine." He snatched the clothes and went to change. He quickly fixed his hair and was out. Ty Lee linked her arm with his. They sat down.

"You're late." Azula glared at Ty Lee.

"Sorry." She smiled as she and Sokka sat across from Mai and Azula. Azula was directly across from Sokka.

"Well?" She asked him.

"What?" He asked.

"Get your food." She said harshly.

"Oh, right." He said and looked around at all of it. Maybe there was a bright side to being captured.

"Don't be so rude." Azula said as she eyed him. Her eyes were what startled him most, and they weren't coming off him. She was watching his every move.

"Well, you guys are the ones that left me in a cell for hours without food." He said as he finished piling food on his plate.

"It could have been days." Her face was emotionless.

"Well…I can't go long with out food!" He said as he sat back down.

"Most savages cant." She was still being serious.

"I am not a savage!" He pointed a finger at her, she smirked.

"Whatever you say." She slowly chewed her food. He grunted. "Be more appreciative is all I'm suggesting."

"Be nice!" Ty Lee said and Azula glared at her. Ty Lee quickly looked away and began eating. Sokka watched them. Azula had these girls whipped. Her eyes still stared at him as the meal continued.

XXX

Sokka was taken back to his cell immediately after the lunch. He was happy it was over. That was the most awkward thing in his life. He was chained up now; he had no weapons so he was useless. He hoped Katara, Toph, and Aang would get him soon. There was a small bed, if you could call it that; that he decided to rest on.

XXX

Sokka was awoken when the zeppelin shook. They must have hit something.

"What the hell was that?" He heard someone yell from the halls. He ran up to the bars of his cell and saw Azula pacing by. Her hair wasn't in an topknot, it was in a pony tail, he never realized how long it was, and she had a thigh-length silk robe on. No makeup, but that didn't catch his attention. She looked…hot. He was a guy, no matter how psychopathic she was, he was allowed to think of her as hot. The robe hugged her curved.

"P-Princess, it appears the back of the zeppelin has damage in the back." A guard said; Sokka listened.

"Then go fix it!" She yelled.

"The prisoner is right above the problem, he might blow up."

"Not if you know what you're doing!" She yelled; Sokka gulped.

"B-but we aren't exactly sure what the problem is." He said; his voice cracking. She sighed.

"I don't understand why my father gave me incapable idiots. Move the prisoner." She said with he uneasy calm.

"W-where do you want him to be moved?" The guards asked.

"He's weak, so anywhere will do."

"Um, excuse me?" Sokka asked from his cell.

"Or leave him there and hope he blows up." She glared at him.

"Um…resume." He said.

"What's going on?" Ty Lee asked as she yawned. She was in a skimpy pink nightgown.

"We need to move him." Azula pointed to Sokka.

"He can come in my room." She winked at him.

"No. Where are options?" Azula asked the guard.

"There's your room, Lay Mai and Lady Ty Lee's rooms, and the crews quarters."

"The crew's quarters." She said without hesitation.

"That's the thing…there are already twenty guys in a room smaller than yours, and well…some guys get kind of feely, and yeah…" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'll share!" Ty Lee raised her hand and jumped up and down. Mai walked over. She had on a long, maroon nightgown. Nothing exciting to Sokka.

"What the hell?" Mai walked over.

"We need to put the prisoner somewhere so these morons can fix the zeppelin." Azula said, now she was pissed.

"He's not sharing with me!" Mai yelled.

"I will share!" Ty Lee yelled.

"Why, so you can keep us up all night?" Mai asked. "What about the crew's quarters?"

"I don't want to be anally raped!" Sokka yelled.

"That's where you'll need to go." Azula said and the guard dragged him off.

"Reconsider? Please?" He yelled. Azula rolled her eyes and went back to bed.

XXX

Sokka was in the corner of the room with his wrists tied up. There were three bunk beds, which meant more than half the crew was on the floor. Every time a soldier rolled over or twitched, Sokka got ready to fight.

"You seem a bit uneasy." An elder guard sat behind him.

"I'm not gay!" Sokka yelled and the man laughed.

"You sound like the rookies. They think because a bunch of men sleep here, we get desperate. I'm sure some do, but not in here."

"Oh, well, I'm Sokka."

"Kenshin." The man smiled.

"How did you end up here?" Sokka asked his new friend.

"Well, I was given orders by the Fire Lord. He wanted the best men for his daughter." Kenshin said.

"What about his son?" Sokka decided he may as well make conversation.

"Ozai was never…close to Zuko." Kenshin was there, he was close to the old general Iroh.

"I see. My dads off at war…" Sokka sighed.

"I had to leave my wife, son, and daughter. I didn't want to, but…" Kenshin's eyes showed sadness.

"Wow…I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. I just hope I get to see them before…"

"How old are you?" Sokka asked.

"Forty-two." He looked to the boy.

"I always thought of Fire Nation soldiers as cold, heartless, pig-heads."

"Well, there are some like that, but there are many that aren't. A lot of us have families and homes we needed to leave. I don't blame you for believing that, though. The Fire Nation was given a bad name 100 years ago." He sighed.

"What about Azula?" Sokka asked.

"What about her?"

"Well, she seems like a cold, heartless, pig-head." Sokka said without hesitation. The older man chuckled again.

"She's been influenced by her father. I know deep, deep, deep, really deep down, she does indeed have a heart."

"You're in my spot." A young guard said and pointed at Sokka.

"Well, there's no more room for me anywhere else." Sokka said in a challenging tone.

"I suggest you move." The soldier said in a low voice.

"And if I don't?" Sokka asked. The soldier went to punch him in the face, but Sokka jumped up and tackled him. He swung his bound wrists at the soldier's face.

"That's enough!" A huge soldier picked up Sokka and dragged him out. He knocked on a door.

"This better be fucking important." Azula said as she opened her door.

"This guy was starting a fight." The man pushed Sokka forward.

"Let me get this straight." The man gulped as she continued. "You couldn't handle a water peasant with his hands tied up because he was beating up a military-trained soldier?" She asked as she cocked her eyebrow.

"Well, when you put it like that…" The man rubbed the back of his neck.

"When I put it like that, I'm right. I don't see why my father sent you with me. I'm better off by myself. Is the work finished?" She asked.

"No, there are a few men working on it now." He said nervously.

"And you can't handle that?" She pointed to Sokka.

"I'm…I'm sure we can." He studdered.

"You obviously can't." She was beyond pissed right now. Sokka and the guard could feel it. "Get in my room." She said to Sokka and went back to her bed.

"Where do I sleep?" He asked nervously.

"Right where you are." She rolled over and attempted sleep again. Sokka; not so much. He lay down, but his eyes were wide open. He was sleeping in the same room as the Fire Nation princess. He watched her eyes close, but he knew she was still alert. If he did anything wrong, he would be face to face with the devil and her eyes.

XXX

**Azula'a a tad OC I think, but she's going to be if this is Sokkla. Anyway, please review! XD**


	3. Alone with the Devil

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

XXX

Chapter Three: Alone With the Devil

Azula slowly opened her eyes when she knew the sun was rising. She wasn't in a rush, with the lack of sleep she got last night, so she decided to rest a little longer. She looked on the floor and saw her prisoner. He was sitting up with his back leaned against a wall facing her. She only hoped it was because he feared her and not to watch her sleep. That would be…creepy. A knock came from the door. She rolled her eyes and got up.

"What is it?" She saw a guard.

"Princess, the prisoner's cell is ready." The guard said.

"Fine, I'll tell him after I take a freaking nap because you all woke me up last night." She said harshly. The guard bowed his head and walked away. Sokka began to stir.

"My cell is ready?" He mumbled.

"Yes." She lay down on her bed.

"Can you take me there?"

"Do I look like your mother?" She yelled.

"Look, I just want to be able to sleep without…" He stopped himself.

"Without what?" She demanded.

"Worrying about you killing me in my sleep…" He finally said. She smirked a little.

"Good, you know who to fear. Very well, let's go." She stood and threw on a light sparring outfit, it was thin but she wasn't in the mood to lug armor around. He followed her to his cell.

"Wait." He grabbed her forearm.

"What do you think you're doing?" She glared at him.

"We need to get out of here!" He then grabbed her wrist and dragged her as he ran.

"Get your hands off of me!" She yelled. He ignored her and went in search of an exit, which he found in good time. He ran off the zeppelin and ran farther out.

XXX

"Azula!" Ty Lee and Mai ran in there friend's room to find her, but she was gone.

"She must have escaped, let's go." Mai grabbed her friend's arm and they ran to the exit opposite of the one Azula and Sokka went in.

XXX

After they were a good distance away, Sokka fell to the ground and began gasping for air.

"What the hell did you just do?" She pointed a finger at him and was about to strike if he didn't answer.

"The zeppelin is about to-" And as if on cue, the whole machine exploded. Azula watched in horror.

"Mai…Ty Lee…"

"They might have gotten away…" He felt bad, those had to be her only friends, and he stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Get away from me!" She yelled. She wouldn't show sorrow in front of him.

"Look, we can't stay here." Sokka said to her, trying to ignore her ignorance. He didn't even get a thank you for saving her life.

"Where the hell do you suggest we go? There aren't any villages that are within at least twenty miles! We're in a freaking desert!" She yelled.

"Well, when we fought you, that village was abandoned, but there must be villages around it." He said.

"Whatever. Let's go." She said and walked passed him. He followed her.

XXX

"Do you think she made it?" Ty Lee asked. Mai and she rode the lizard horses while the crew walked behind them.

"Azula made it." Mai said, unsure of her own answer.

XXX

"Do you think we could get something to eat?" Sokka asked after about an hour of saying nothing.

"There's nothing to eat...moron." She was already getting fed up with him.

"Well, we should look." He suggested.

"Where?" She turned and yelled at him.

"I don't know! Jeez! I save your life, without a thank you I add, I try to make conversation, you yell at me, I try to comfort you, and once again, you yell at me!" Sokka said as he threw his hands in the air dramatically.

"Does it hurt your feelings?" She asked. He was really confused now.

"Yeah, it does!" He said; trying to sound as manly as possible.

"Oh, would you feel better if I did this?" She asked as she shot lightening at his foot, he jumped.

"Hey!" He yelled and pointed a finger at her.

"You basically said you didn't want to be hurt mentally, so I went to hurt you physically." She smirked.

"Well, you're twisted!" He shouted.

"I know." She answered calmly. His stomach growled and she rolled her eyes.

"I need some fucking food, too." She said and continued.

_Because you are just so much more important than me! _Sokka thought to himself. He then shook his head to snap out of it.

"Are you coming?" She asked, already fifty feet away from him and still walking. He ran to catch up with her.

XXX

Zuko and Iroh leaned their backs against one wall of the shack while Toph, Aang, and Katara were on the opposite.

"What do you suggest we do?" Katara asked.

"You're the geniuses who wanted to 'work together'." Zuko said harshly.

"Who asked you?" She glared.

"You did." He smirked.

"We should start looking for them." Aang said, try to dodge what would be Zuko and Katara's seventh fight of the day.

"But where?" Top asked. "We don't even have a lead. Guys, I just felt something. It was big and I think it just…exploded."

"It's her." Zuko stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants.

"How do you know?" Aang asked.

"It's her zeppelin. She would be the only one who had a thing like that around here." Iroh said.

"He's right." Toph said.

"Where did it come from?" Katara asked.

"That way." Toph pointed. They climbed on Appa. Katara and Toph sat across from Iroh and Zuko. Zuko was gripping the edge of the saddle for dear life, Katara put her hand in front of her mouth as she giggled.

"Something funny, Peasant."

"Yeah, you're a wussy in the air!" Toph laughed. He rolled his eyes.

XXX

"The sun is going down." Sokka said.

"No kidding." Azula sighed, how did anyone put up with him? She was ten seconds from burning him to a crisp.

"I'm just saying maybe we should stop and make camp or something. We can wake up early and move when the sun is up." He suggested as he walked at her side. They were both exhausted.

"Fine, if you're that afraid of something coming to get you in the dark." She said seriously. "Find wood or something to burn."

"Where?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Then we won't have a fire." She said sternly.

"What about that?" Sokka pointed to a cactus.

"Fine, get it." She said.

"My…boomerang…" Sokka was now depressed, it was gone.

"What now?" She asked.

"My boomerang is…gone." Sokka said slowly.

"This?" Azula pulled it out of her armor and threw it at him. He picked it up and hugged it.

"How did you get it?" He looked up to her. He was on his knees in front of the cactus.

"I grabbed it when you pulled me out of the zeppelin. I was going to whack you in the head with it, but couldn't get a good angle." She crossed her arms and looked down at him.

"Amateurs…" Sokka mumbled as he began cutting the cactus.

"What was that, Peasant?" Azula asked as he finished and emptied the juices.

"Oh, nothing." Sokka said as he placed a cheesy smile on his face, she rolled her eyes. He piled the now dry cactus parts in a pile and Azula shot fire at them, Sokka just missed getting his hands burnt off. They sat in silence for about twenty minutes before Azula spoke up.

"How did you know?" She had her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Her head rested on her knees. It was freaking cold and she was stuck in her thinnest outfit. She didn't want to wear armor today.

"Huh, what?" Sokka looked up from admiring his boomerang.

"I said how did you know the zeppelin was about to explode?" She asked irritably.

"Oh, I smelt those gasses. Didn't you? I mean, they were pretty strong. I guess I'm kind of used to explosions and stuff though, you know, traveling with Aang." He said proudly.

"Who?" She asked.

"You know, arrow kid?"

"Oh, the Avatar." She said.

"Yep! That's him."

"Why did you save me?" She asked, but looked to the ground.

"You don't deserve to die. I mean, yeah, you're a selfish, evil, bitch…well…maybe you did…" He smiled at her. He was joking…at least she hoped for his sake. "It was like escape alone and risk you killing me or forcing you along and you _possibly _killing me." He said and she smirked a little. He was the weirdest guy she ever met. He was joking with his enemy. Then again, what else was there to do?

"Well…thank you." She whispered.

"Did you just…thank me?" Sokka asked seriously, that was the last thing he expected.

"Yes, now drop it." She said harshly, and then she shivered.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"No, I shiver for fun." She remarked sarcastically.

"Well, can't fire benders like…heat up their bodies or something?" He asked; confused.

"There is a way, the fire breath or something, my uncle mastered it, but I never got to learn." She hated not knowing what others did.

"Oh, well…want me to find more stuff to burn?" He offered.

"In a desert?"

"I think we're near civilization." Sokka said.

"You said that about twenty times the last hour."

"I'm trying to be positive. Aang, the Avatar, he always kept us together by doing that. Always the optimist." He laughed as he thought about his friends. He missed them.

"Well, don't, just keep your thoughts to yourself." He could see the goose bumps on her legs.

"Well, you may have that expensive stuff, but it's thin and not warm, while I have this thick and warm cotton." He taunted.

"Shut up."

"Here." He handed her his over shirt. He had a similar whit one underneath.

"I don't take charity." She said as she looked up to him.

"Then think of it as a gift." He said and she pushed the shirt away. He shrugged and placed it on the ground next to her.

"Well, I'm hitting the sack. Goodnight." He said as he rolled over and closed his eyes. Azula sat up for a few more minutes. She looked over and saw him softy snoring. She quickly put on his thick shirt. That was better. She smiled as she went to sleep.

Sokka looked over his shoulder and saw her put on the shirt. He smiled and went to sleep.

XXX

Appa landed when they saw the now destroyed zeppelin.

"They had to leave hours ago." Zuko said.

"What makes you say that?" Aang asked.

"We didn't see an army or even anyone. There's no more fire, these pieces are cold. If they made it out alive, they left hours ago." Zuko said seriously. They climbed on Appa and went out. It wasn't long before they spotted about twenty men and two lizard-horses. They stopped in front of them.

"Where's Sokka?" Aang yelled.

"Tell me where my brother is!" Katara demanded.

"Azula and that cute guy got separated from us." Ty Lee frowned.

"Haha!" Zuko pointed at Katara. "Your brother is dead." She slapped him in the back of the head.

"We'll search on our own." Aang said.

"Ok! Bye Zuko! Bye everyone else!" Ty Lee waved. Mai looked down and blushed as she saw Zuko. He sighed and they were back on that bison.

XXX

**Well, they are alone now! Oh my god! I might start updating quicker because this story is getting fun to write! Review! XD**


	4. Flirting with the Devil?

**Disclaimer: I do not own: Avatar: The Last Airbender**

youtube,com / Zutara4Lyfe **-check out this Sokkla vid I made for all of you! XD**

XXX

Chapter Four: Flirting with the Devil?

Azula's eyes shot open at sunrise. It was strangely hot. She remembered Sokka's shirt and quickly pulled it off.

"It's alright. It's really hot here, I know." Sokka said as he offered her a hand. She slapped it away and stood up. He, once again, shrugged. "I'm not much of a morning person, but I decided to wake up before you tried to kill me." He smiled at her. She grunted and began to walk.

"Wait up!" He ran to catch up with her, grabbing his shirt that was thrown on the ground first, of course.

XXX

After about two hours of walking, they hit civilization.

"I smell food!" Sokka went to run but Azula grabbed him by the collar.

"Let's get one thing straight, you're still my prisoner, so I'm still your boss. We need to play it cool, got it?" She asked as she whispered in his ear. He nodded yes. They walked about ten minutes, Azula looking for any sign of familiarity, finding nothing.

"Can we eat now?" Sokka asked.

"Yes." She entered a small food shop. They ate, after a whole day of not doing so, and left.

"Now what?" Sokka asked.

"We leave. We can't stay here." She sighed. He was, indeed, a moron.

"But where do you want to go? I mean, I know your army will search for you and my friends will be looking for me, so shouldn't we try not too move far?" He asked. She stared at him; maybe he wasn't as dumb as he looked.

"Hm. We should stay." She said as they walked through the city.

"So, I was right?" He smiled as he walked by her side.

"I didn't say that." She said sternly.

"But I was, right?"

"Don't push your luck, Peasant." She glanced at him through the corner of her eye.

"My name is Sokka." He said out of nowhere.

"What?" She faced him.

"Sokka, that's my name."

"That's nice." Azula said bluntly.

"So, like I don't call you Bitchy Princess, I'd like you to call me Sokka." He knew he was getting bold, but he said it now. It was too late to take it back. He stepped in front of her and crossed his arms. He smirked at her.

"I haven't heard you say my name once." She crossed her arms and gave him a challenging glare.

"Azu-la." He leaned forward with his smug look. "Your turn." She rolled her eyes and stepped to the side to go around him, but he blocked her off. "I didn't hear my name."

"And you aren't going to, so I suggest you move." She said holding a hard face.

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad." He smiled.

"What is your problem? I don't need to refer to you by your name, so I won't."

"Then I don't need to refer to you by yours, Bitchy Princess." He said and she yanked him by the front of his collar.

"Yes." She whispered. "You do." He looked into her eyes. They weren't as terrifying as they were before. Scary, yeah, but not terrifying.

"What will you do? Kill me?" He was teasing now.

"Yes." She said without hesitation and he gulped. She released his collar and pushed him back.

"Fine, where do you suggest we stay?" He asked her.

"We find a place with a rentable room." She continued walking.

"A room?" He asked.

"You think I'm letting you out of my sight." She wanted him to just shut up.

"You sure there aren't any other reasons?" He asked as he nudged her with his elbow. She stopped dead in her tracks, grabbed his elbow, and with one hand she flipped him on his back.

"I'm sure." And she continued walking.

"I was joking!" He yelled as he slowly stood up. He didn't know why he was being so nice to her to be honest. Maybe it was because she was the only company he had. Or the fact she could kill him with one strike. The more she pushed him away, the more he _wanted _to talk to her. He ran up to her.

"Listen, Peasant, we are enemies, we don't joke."

"Oh, come on, you know this isn't easy for me. I hate you." He looked at her.

"The feeling is mutual."

"Can I have the bed this time?"

"No." She was getting mad again.

"I'm just saying…maybe we should take turns?" He offered.

"Or maybe I could burn your fucking face off!" She stopped, turned to face him, and yelled. Everyone stared. She continued walking.

"Calm down." He placed a hand on her shoulder, which she shook off.

"Don't tell me to calm down. I'm stuck with a worthless water peasant in an Earth Kingdom town, things can't get much worse."

"Well, you could be stuck with someone like…my sister! There's a nagger for ya!" He laughed.

"If she nagged me, she would die."

"Wow…you're, um…really into violence and torture, aren't you?" He asked nervously.

"Yes." They entered a small building and rented a room. It was small, very small, with a narrow bed.

"Now what…it's not even close to sundown." He asked as he sat on the floor in the corner.

"We wait. I have a ship docked, but it would take days by foot…" She sat on the edge of the bed. "It's too hot to stay outside for too long."

"Or we could wait for my friends to save me." He smiled as he thought of his sister, Toph, and Aang.

"Or not, I don't have my army."

"And…?"

"And I can't defeat your friends alone." She said angrily.

"Exactly." He smiled and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm only putting up with you because I need to. Once I have the Avatar, I will not hesitate to burn you." She said calmly.

"I never said you wouldn't." He said as he pulled out his boomerang and began to run his finger along the smooth edges. She rested her head on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. This was awkward. Sokka broke the silence.

"I wonder how your boyfriend is still alive." He said, still focusing on his weapon. She glared at him and he gave her a confused stare. "You do have a boyfriend…don't you?" She grunted and returned her attention to the ceiling. "Why not? You're a princess; you aren't bad looking…unless you are completely incapable of having a normal conversation…oh." He said.

"Shut up, Peasant." She growled.

"Well, what is it? Approaching them, flirting, talking?" He tucked his boomerang away.

"It's none of your business." She said through her teeth.

"So, there is a problem? Maybe I can help."

"Maybe you can shut your fucking mouth." She glared at him and he put up his hands as a sign of defense.

"Alright, but I am a relationship expert…I mean, I had Princess Yue and now I have Suki." He smirked as he pulled his boomerang back out.

"Whatever." She returned her attention to the ceiling.

"So…"

"You are not to talk unless you are spoken to." She said harshly.

"Well…you are kind of talking to me…" He mumbled.

"No, I'm not." She was growing angry.

XXX

"Where do you think they would go?" Aang asked from Appa's head.

"Probably to find a small town or village." Iroh said.

"What do you think she did to Sokka?" Katara asked worriedly.

"I told you, she probably killed him." Zuko said seriously.

"That's not funny!" She yelled.

"Will you two shut up already?" Toph yelled and they both looked to the ground.

"Guys, we need to focus!" Aang yelled.

"Maybe they came looking for us." Katara smiled at the hope.

"Nope." Zuko said. "Azula would still keep control, its lightening verses a boomerang and she would go in search of the army or her ship first."

"Wow…you put a lot of thought into that." Toph said.

"No, I just know Azula." He looked down to the ground, and then looked away when he got the feeling of nausea.

"Focus!" Aang yelled again.

"Oh, right. We should look for a local village; they got separated from the others so we should look in the opposite direction." Katara said.

"Wow…you can process things." Zuko mumbled.

"What did you say?" Katarq asked; everyone else rolled their eyes. This was going to be a long day.

XXX

They hadn't moved in one hour. Sokka was sitting in his corner getting bored with his boomerang and Azula was lost in thought.

"It's…flirting." She whispered.

"Huh?" He shit his eyes open and sat up.

"I said it was flirting…that's what I have a problem with." She didn't look at him.

"Oh, well, that's not hard." He smirked, he was winning. She was talking to him.

"For you. I was in a palace my whole life, the only teaching I got was fighting." She sighed. Why was she even telling him this?

"Well, it's simple. Watch." He stood up and walked over to her. He offered her a hand and this time she cautiously took it. She didn't like where this was going. "Now, you can say something really simple like…you have really nice eyes." He smiled.

"What did you just say?" She said coldly.

"Practice, remember?" He was getting nervous.

"Oh, ok. Um…That's a sharp outfit, Peasant. Careful, you could puncture the hull of an empire class Fire Nation battleship leaving thousands to drown at sea… because…it's so sharp." She smiled.

"Haha! Are you serious?" He laughed and then looked at her angered expression.

"I knew this was a stupid idea." She crossed her arms and faced her back to him.

"No, no." Sokka wiped a tear of laughter from his eye. "Look, its ok, you should've seen me with my first girlfriend, the first thing I said was do you want to do an activity." He smiled at the thought of Yue. "All you need is a little help."

"No, I don't need _your _help." She glared through the corner of her eye. He grabbed her forearm and made her face him.

"Trust me, you do." He smiled. She yanked her arm away and huffed. "Look, guys are really simple-minded."

"I've learned that much, look at you." She grunted.

"Exactly. We like it when girls compliment us, sometimes they don't even need to say anything; that would be your case."

"What do you mean by that?" Her eyes were narrowing.

"I mean you would scare guys away. They will fear you, and I know you want that, but you need to wait before you scare them. You need to get them to really want you, and then scare them. You want a complete softie that is strong enough to fight, but is terrified of you…right?" He asked.

"You could say that." She cocked her eyebrow, she never expected him to know that much.

"Alright, so calmly approach him; just say 'hi' or 'hey, how are you?' Got it?" He asked and she nodded. "Laugh a little when he talks to you, even if it's not that funny, it makes them feel good. It shows that you do like them and makes them feel good. Ready for practice?"

"I guess." She sighed.

"Good, you start." He smiled.

"Fine, uh, hi, Peasant." She said with a fake smile.

"Guys don't like being called peasants." He smirked.

"This is practice." She said angrily.

"Do you want my help or not?" He held his smug look.

"Fine, hi, Sokka." She whispered with a grunt.

"Couldn't hear you." He put his hand to his ear.

"I said HI SOKKA!" She yelled angrily as she dropped her fists to her side. He hunched over and put his hands over his ears.

"Ok, I think you get the point. Hey, hot stuff." He smiled as he leaned closer.

"What did you just call me?" She said through gritted teeth.

"I'm giving you something to work off of." He said nervously.

"Let's start over." She said after she slapped her forehead.

"Sounds good." He let out a sigh of relief.

"Hi, Sokka." She smiled seductively.

"Hey, hot stuff." He leaned in again and she giggled a little. "So, how are you?"

"I'm fine, yourself?" She smiled. He smiled back. He leaned a little closer and so did she. They both backed away when their faces got about an inch away. Azula slowly closed her eyes, but quickly snapped them open and pushed him to the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you? You almost kissed me!" She yelled at him.

"Sorry, it's just…I got caught up….hey! You almost let me!" He pointed a finger at her. She grunted. "But you did well." He smiled.

"Thanks…I guess." She looked at him through the corner of his eye.

"I mean, really, if I almost kissed _you _then I am like the master teacher!" He yelled as he threw his hands in the air.

"Ok, you can stop now." She said.

"I should be like a dating doctor!" He smiled.

"Listen, the events that just occurred will never be mentioned again, understood?" She asked coldly.

"Why not?" He smirked.

"You want me to tell people you attempted to kiss me and I shot you down; that's basically what happened. And word spreads fast; maybe your little girlfriend could hear the gossip." She was smirking now.

"I was joking; you need to develop a sense of humor. Maybe we'll work on that next time, instead of flirting, which you were completely incapable of." He brought his index finger to his chin.

"I already went over this, we do not joke! And shut up!" She yelled.

"Ok, ok, calm down. Now what?" He asked.

"Go back to your corner and don't talk to me." She said as she plopped on her bed.

"Fine, your welcome from saving you the embarrassment of your flirting attempt." He said as he took his seat.

"You're welcome for not killing you yet." She sighed, the sun wasn't even going down and now she was stuck with the idiot, the prisoner, who just tried to kiss her. The prisoner she almost kissed back.

XXX

**Well, I used what she said in the beach, I had to it was hysterical! But yeah, this is one of my better chapters I think. Please review to let me know what you think! XD**


	5. Aiding the Devil

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

XXX

Chapter Five: Aiding the Devil

"_You're a monster, Azula."_

"_I don't care what you think about me." Nine year old Azula crossed her arms at her chest and looked away from her mother._

"_Why? You disappointed me, Azula." Ursa said and Azula just huffed. "Why couldn't you be like your brother?"_

"_I'm not like him! Why do you hate me?" Azula yelled._

"_I never hated you, Azula, you are just too much like your father…" Ursa said as she faded into the distance._

"_Mother, don't leave me! I love you!" The younger Azula yelled as she ran at her mother, but it was too late._

XXX

"Mom…" She mumbled as she tossed and turned in her sleep. Azula snapped her eyes open. She was being shaken roughly and saw Sokka holding her shoulders. He was the cause of it. She pulled back her fist and punched him in the jaw; he fell flat on his back.

"What is wrong with you?" She demanded.

"Look at you; I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He said as he dusted the dirt off his clothes. She then realized she was baring a cold sweat and slightly shivering. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She got dizzy and rested her head on the pillow. She tried to keep her eyes open, but she couldn't. She saw Sokka standing over her, and then everything went black.

XXX

Azula opened her eyes again. She didn't know where she was or what time it was. She was on her back on the bed. She knew the blankets were pulled up to her shoulders and there was a warm, wet rag on her forehead.

"Good, you're up." She looked and saw Sokka sitting in a wooden chair at her side.

"What happened?" She whispered.

"You kind of passed out. I found a nurse and she said you were running a fever. She said you need to rest a little and stay off your feet. You were only out a few hours." He smiled at her.

"Why didn't you leave?" She asked quietly.

"I couldn't leave you like this. The nurse offered to stay here with you, but I've seen my sister take care of sick people all the time, so I said I could take care of you."

"Who said I wanted you to take care of me?"

"Well, you were out cold, so I was the only one who had any say." He replied proudly.

"I hate you." She said harshly.

"Don't worry, I hate you, too." He smiled. He removed the wet rag from her forehead and dipped it in a bucket of water. He rang it out and placed it back on that spot. She didn't have anything to say after that, much to his liking.

XXX

Katara, Toph, Aang, Iroh, and Zuko entered the small town they found.

"This is useless, they aren't here!" Zuko yelled.

"Calm down, hot head." Toph said.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Calm down, Nephew." Iroh placed a hand on his shoulder and he grunted.

"Let's ask them!" Katara pointed to a small group of people.

"Hey, have you seen a power-obsessed girl with a water peasant?" Zuko asked.

"No, two girls just came through, though." One of them said.

"I thought we were going the opposite direction from them?" Iroh asked.

"You never know, maybe they thought Snoozles was a girl." Toph laughed.

"Toph!" Katara yelled.

"We need to keep looking." Aang said, they nodded and went back for Appa.

XXX

"Can I ask you a question?" Sokka asked Azula as he looked down to her.

"Depends, what's the question?" She asked emotionlessly.

"Before, you know, when you punched me, you were going crazy in your sleep. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Not at all." She looked up to the ceiling.

"You said something about your mother." He said, ignoring he response.

"It's my business!" She snapped. She shot her back up but felt that dizziness and exhaustion, she lay back down.

"The nurse said you need to drink a lot, and don't forget to eat, and you might puke a little, and go delirious." Sokka said after a deep thought.

"Gee, that's all?" She said sarcastically.

"Yeah, so maybe you should just tell me about it now or I could wait until you're delirious." He smirked.

"I really, really, hate you."

"You just keep telling yourself that." He said under his breath as he handed her a cup of water. She slowly sat up and took it. "You need something to eat. I'll go get you some soup or something, don't move."

"Don't tell me what to do." She barked.

"Lay down." He said.

"What did I just tell you?" She yelled, but ended up resting her head on the pillow. She was getting dizzy again. He walked up and pulled the blanket over her shoulder.

"Good girl." He patted her head and she huffed. He put the warm rag back on her forehead. "I'll be right back." She watched him leave the room. She could only hope he would leave. He would leave and she would never see his face again. She hated him. She hated him because she was getting close to him. She was slowly opening up to him and she hated that he was seeing her human side.

XXX

"Maybe they're here!" Aang yelled.

"You said that about the last five towns we've been in!" Zuko yelled. Sokka saw them and for some reason, hid in an ally. Why was Zuko with his friends? Why was he hiding?

"Look, Snoozles is here somewhere, I can feel it." Toph said.

"We need to look or we'll never know!" Katara yelled.

"We'll need to look or we'll never know.'" Zuko mocked. "We're probably wasting time because he would know you guys are here because you're so loud!"

"Actually, Nephew, you are being the loudest." Iroh pointed out.

"Whose side are you on?" Zuko barked.

"Obviously not yours." Toph smirked. Sokka wanted to go with them. To just leave the bitch right there, but he couldn't. He learned that she was actually a human. She had feelings and right now, she needed to be taken care of if she was going to live. He couldn't tell them he was aiding the enemy, aiding the devil. He knew they were worried, with the exception of Zuko and Iroh, but he couldn't leave her like that. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited until they were at least out of earshot.

XXX

Azula barely moved. Her whole body was shivering, yet at the same time, she was sweating. She wrapped the blankets tighter around her. The door opened.

"How are you doing?" He asked as he placed a bowl on a table. He put his hand on her forehead. "Wow, I guess firebenders get hot when they have fevers!" Sokka yelled as he pulled his hand away.

"What did you just say?" She asked through her teeth.

"I think you burnt my hand." He said calmly. "Here, let me help you." He gently held her shoulder and sat her up. He rested her pillow on the wall that was on the side of her bed. She scooted so her back was against the pillow and her head leaned against the wall. The blanket covered her lap and Sokka handed her the bowl of soup. She nodded in thanks and patted the spot on the side of her.

"You can sit." She whispered. He stared wide-eyed, but did so. It was probably her sickness. "I'm not a total bitch." She rolled her eyes.

"Well…yeah." He shrugged.

"I guess I'm trying to say…" She thought about it for a minute.

"Go ahead…" He urged. A thank you?

"Don't pressure me!" She yelled and he instinctively backed up. "They're here."

"What?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"The Avatar. The owner of this place was telling me they were looking for us."

"Yeah…I know." He looked to his lap.

"So why are you still here?"

"Well…I don't…know…." He thought about it.

"You're a dumb ass." She sighed.

"And why is that?" He asked as he crossed his arms; offended.

"Because you could be with your friends right now but you choose to be my prisoner."

"I prefer the term…not prisoner." He spat.

"Look, just go now." She didn't want him near. She was getting too close for her liking.

"But you're sick and I spent like ten whole ten minutes on that soup."

"I can handle myself." She insisted.

"I don't think so." He said proudly.

"I do! Do you like being around me you sicko?" She yelled; then coughed.

"Actually, you're the sicko. And of course I don't like spending time with you!" He huffed and looked away.

"Then why are you here?" She asked again.

"I don't want you to get worse. If I help you, you can get better faster and I won't have to worry so much." He sighed.

"You worry?" She twisted her face in disgust. "I think I'm going to puke."

"Oh, gods forbid somebody worries about you…" He started.

"No, listen…" She put her hand on her stomach, he ignored.

"I mean, jeez. Me worrying about you makes you want to puke. Maybe I should've left you here by yourself. Then you wouldn't puke…" He looked at the ceiling as he spoke.

"No you idiot!" She yelled and threw up…right on his lap.

"Um, EW!" He jumped up and she groaned. She fell to her side. "You really meant you were going to throw up? Why didn't you tell me?" He yelled as he frantically scrubbed his clothes in the washroom.

"I did…" She whispered.

"So then it isn't so bad that I worry about you?" He looked at her.

"No, the food made me sick, you worrying just made it worse." She smirked.

"Alright get off the bed. I'll fix it." He rolled his eyes.

"And where do you want me to go?"

"Anywhere." He sighed. "Alright, go in the washroom and change, I'll fix your bed." She nodded and sat up. This would be the only time she would listen to him. He changed his clothes and the bed. She changed and drank water. She stumbled out of the washroom. She needed to lie down. "You can do it." He taunted.

"Shut up." She reached her arm out to push him, but ended up falling instead. He caught her her.

"Maybe you can't." He smirked. He helped her to her bed. She lay back down.

"You never answered me." She looked to the foot of the bed where he sat. He sprawled his legs over hers and leaned his back against the wall.

"With what?" He looked up at her.

"Why aren't you with the Avatar?" She repeated.

"I guess I'd rather hang with you…for now at least." He smiled at her and for once, she returned. It was a simple smile, but it was something she hadn't done in a while. It wasn't an evil smirk, so he was shocked. Just as quick as it came, it disappeared.

"You're stupid…" She mumbled.

"I heard that!" He yelled.

"No kidding." She sighed.

"Zuko's here, too." He said, trying to start conversations.

"Yeah, I know. Don't get me started on idiots."

"You have a really negative outlook on life." He looked her in the eyes.

"No, you just don't listen to me. I don't want to talk about idiots because I don't want to think negative, Idiot." She smirked. He pointed his finger and went to say something, but found he had nothing to say.

"Right." He mumbled. "Hey, after you get better, I'll leave, ok?"

"What if I changed my mind by then?" She challenged.

"Huh?"

"I said you could go, when I feel better, I might not let you."

"Or, you might not want me to." He held a smug look.

"I never said that." She snapped and sat up.

"You were thinking it." He winked jokingly. She grunted and lay back down. For once, she had nothing to say.

"You can have the bed tonight." She sat back up.

"No, you're the sicko." He distracted himself with his boomerang. She slapped the back of his head.

"I was trying to be…nice." She whispered.

"Psh, yeah." He laughed and she used her legs to kick him off the bed.

XXX

Night came quick and Sokka was back at the foot of the bed. Azula had finally fallen asleep, but her fever wasn't broken yet. She was shivering like crazy. Her body was curled up in a ball, but she was tossing and turning again. He crawled to where her head was and put his hand there. It was hot again. He went to crawl over her to get the damp cloth, but she clutched his shirt and pulled him to the side of her. She held him close and he didn't know how to react.

XXX

There was that dream. The same one she had the night before. She woke up but didn't move. She hated that dream. She felt him crawl up and feel her forehead. She still had the fever. She cracked. She didn't know why, but she actually needed to be next to somebody. Anybody. She pulled him to the side of her and buried her face into his shirt.

"Don't leave me…" She whispered.

"It's ok." He wrapped his arms around her and patted her back. He was amazed by how natural it felt. What had he gotten himself into?

XXX

**This story went the longest out of all my stories without an update, so here you go! Sorry it's late, my laptop has been giving me a few problems lately, but it is working now. Please review! XD**


	6. Jealousy of the Devil

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

XXX

Chapter Six: Jealousy of the Devil

Azula slowly opened her eyes. She didn't have that dream again, but something was different. She found the peasant's arms wrapped around her and holding her as if she would vanish if he didn't. One of his hands was on his mid back and the other was on the back of her head. Her face was in his chest and she looked up at him. He stirred and she released herself from his hold. She sat up.

"Hmph…" He mumbled and rolled over. She knew he should've left. "How are you feeling?" He whispered.

"Fine." She whispered back.

"Why are we whispering?" He whispered as he opened his eyes.

"Because I said so." She sighed.

"You did? When?"

"You are an idiot…" She put her elbow on her knee and rested her chin on her hand.

"But in some weird way, we are extremely distant friends." He smiled. "Were you…ok last night?"

"Look, last night never happened. I was…delirious."

"Yeah, and I was a talking hog-monkey." He rolled his eyes.

"That's what I think of you as." She looked at him.

"Well, you're a bitch." He huffed.

"Thanks, I try. Now get off my bed." She said in a calm tone. She was getting exhausted again. All she wanted for once was rest.

"Oh, but last night I couldn't leave." He sighed and crawled to the foot of the bed.

"Will you stop bringing that up." She rolled her eyes and curled up under her blankets.

"Come on, I'm probably never going to see you clingy again. Clingy to me on to of that. Like icing on the cake." He said proudly. "Did you have that dream?"

"Yeah…" She whispered.

"Do you want to talk about it now?" He offered. He expected a 'no'. the door opened and a woman came in.

"I brought medicines for the sick one."

"Its ok, she prefers sicko." Sokka smiled and Azula glared. She took the medicine and twisted her face into pure disgust. "How's it taste?" He taunted.

"Why don't you try it?" She snatched the cup from the woman's hand and angrily dumped it on him.

"Ok...WHAT THE HELL?" He yelled.

"So why don't you tell me, how does it taste?" She said through her teeth.

"It tastes like shit! You really do put effort into being a bitch, don't you? Here I am, leaving my friends for you, taking care of you, and being nice at the same time, and you pour this nasty medicine on me!" He threw his arms in the air and Azula just lay back down.

"I will leave you two alone." The woman nervously walked out.

"I told you to leave." She whispered.

"Look, my shirt! Again! Now, I need to go get it washed, and then I have to pick it up!" He began to struggle as he angrily pulled it over his head.

"Gods forbid you do something…" She rolled over and faced her back to him.

"Yeah, gods forbid you be nice for once in your life. You must've spent too much time with your father!" He stomped out of the room. Azula remained silent until he left.

"You're just one more person that thinks so…" She whispered to herself.

XXX

Sokka quietly walked back into the room about an hour later. He slowly shut the door behind him and walked to Azula's bedside.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he pushed her bangs out of her face. She stirred a little, but stayed asleep. "It is going to suck when she feels better." He sighed and pulled his chair to the side of her bed. He smiled down at her. The only time she seemed peaceful…well…aside from when she tossed and turned. She opened her eyes and saw him sitting there.

"What now?" She groaned.

"I just came to check on you. Hey, I'm sorry about the stuff I said earlier. I wouldn't want you to judge my past, so I shouldn't judge yours." He saw the end of her lips twist upward a little. "Are you…smiling?" He smirked.

"No!" She yelled without hesitation and quickly rolled back over so she wasn't facing him.

"Yes you were." He smiled.

"No, now shut up." She said in a dangerously low voice. He took the hint.

"I'm sorry for over-reacting so much…" He whispered. "I just…finally lost it…"

"I know. You were like a fucking girl during her cycle." She smirked.

"Hey!" He yelled and pointed a finger at her. She faced him again.

"I was just agreeing with you. You can't even make up your mind. I disagree too much, I agree too much." She let out and exaggerated sigh.

"You are so difficult." He rolled his eyes and smirked at her.

"Then why do you put up with me?" She asked with a blank expression.

"Because…I'm a good person." He heard her snort when he finished.

"No, really. Why?"

"You aren't as bad as you make yourself out to be. I mean yeah, you are crazy, violent, bitchy, self-centered, but for some reason, it almost makes me want to figure you out." He poured her a cup of water.

XXX

The rest of the day was mostly silent. A few comments, but no real conversation. The moon soon appeared in the sky.

"Hey…could I sleep in the bed?" Sokka asked nervously.

"Sure." She sighed. He crawled behind her and made sure not to touch her. She rolled over and faced him. They were at eye-level. "My dream…it's about my mother." She whispered.

"Huh?"

"You always ask about that dream, its about my mother…she always thought of me as a monster, Zuko was the golden child…" She frowned.

"So what happens in your dream?"

"Well…she tells me I'm too evil basically and questions me about why I can't be like Zuko…then she disappears. In the dream, I'm a little girl. I think it was the year she disappeared…"

"You mom disappeared?" He gave her a quizzical stare.

"Well…my father told us she died, but it was the night before my grandfather was murdered, so I think something else happened, but I stopped asking."

"I see…my mom died in a Fire Nation invasion." He frowned.

"Well…thanks for listening…goodnight…" She rolled back over and went to sleep. Sokka knew the moment she felt better, there would be hell to pay.

XXX

Two days had gone by. Azula had taken her medicine and that usually put her in an unusually good mood. He decided to take back the floor, he got afraid she would wake up in the middle of the night and return to normal. The sun came up and he saw her standing in front of him. Her hands were on her hips as she impatiently tapped her foot.

"Good morning." He yawned as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Good morning yourself. We need to talk." She was back. He could tell by the tone in her voice. He gulped and sat in his chair. She didn't even sit down. She circled the chair he sat in. "Tell me everything that happened when I was unwell."

"Well…I saw my sister and Zuko, Iroh…" He started.

"Ok, I remember that."

"You told me to stay." He smiled.

"Do not test me unless you want instant death." She said with a serious expression.

"Alright…you kind of opened up to me…" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"What did I tell you?" She sat on her bed and looked him square in the eye.

"About your mother." He said after a short pause. "That dream you had…"

"Ok…anything else important?" She cocked her eyebrow.

"Nope." He looked to his feet. In a split stomach, she stood up and pinned him to the wall by his neck. She increased the temperature of her hands.

"You're lying." She whispered as he struggled for air.

"Ok…um…you were…really nice to me…" He said as he gasped for air.

"How nice?" She pushed his neck harder against the wall.

"Just nice, nice, not like mushy nice." She let go of his neck and he fell to the ground as he took in deep breaths.

"I was drugged and delirious. Now, tell me anything else I should know. I will kill you if you lie." She bent over so she was eye-level with him. "_And I will know if you lie_." She whispered.

"Uh…we did share the bed…but I did not lay a finger on you! You like clung to me the first time!" He quickly added. He saw her eyes, they were angry.

"Go outside." She said through her teeth.

"What?"

"I SAID GO OUTSIDE!" She yelled and he began to run down the stairs. She followed behind at a walking pace. He looked back at her and she pointed to an alley. He walked down it without question. "Now I will show you how nice I am!" She said as she shot lightening from both of her hands. She took turns shooting at Sokka feet as he ran and jumped to avoid them. She stopped and began to take deep breaths. She still wasn't completely better. "We're leaving." She walked out of the alley.

"B-but where?" He stumbled as he tried to catch up with her.

"Anywhere. They have obviously moved on and I don't want to stay here for nothing." She said as she kept her gaze forward.

XXX

Azula and Sokka walked in silence; there was nothing left for either of them to say. It wasn't long before they found another town, it was nicer than the other one, and the rooms were bigger, there were two beds that were parallel from each other. Azula let her back fall on the bed.

"Do I get that bed?" He asked.

"Obviously, where did you think you were going to sleep?" She asked harshly. She wasn't completely better, so she really wanted to rest.

"Can I go walk around?"

"Fine, be back by sundown or I'll go look for you." She turned her head to face him. "And I'll be pissed if I need to go look for you."

"Alright, sundown got it!" He waved as he walked out. She was back to blocking her emotions, thank god.

XXX

Sokka looked around the same stands and shops about five times. He didn't want to go back to the room with her; she was back to killing mode. Then he thought about it. Obviously, she trusted him a little or she wouldn't let him out.

"Sokka?" A familiar voice said from behind and he felt a finger poke his shoulder. He turned around and his bored expression turned to excitement when he realized who it was.

"Suki!" He yelled as he hugged her. She laughed as she returned his embrace. She scanned the area around him after she let go and gave him a quizzical stare.

"Where are Aang and the others?"

"Oh…about that…you know Princess Azula of the Fire Nation?" He nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Not personally, but I know who she is."

"Well…she kind of kidnapped me…"

"That's terrible, you escaped, right?" She clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Ha…ha…no." He mumbled. "You see, her 'friends' brought me to her zeppelin, and that blew up, we got separated from her army and have been looking for them for a few weeks probably. We're staying here."

"So…she isn't right here, right?" Suki cocked her eyebrow.

"No." He said sheepishly.

"Then why don't you escape while you can?"

"I have nowhere to go, and she'll find me. She's kind of…violent." He sighed.

"I'll help you."

"No, Suki, I don't want you to get hurt. Azula will hurt you and me if we try, and she's starting to trust me, so we'll leave it at that."

"If you're sure…" Suki frowned.

"Hey, why don't you come back with me?"

"She won't kill me?" She giggled.

"No, I already told her about you." He smiled proudly.

"Oh yeah, what did you say." She blushed and wrapped her arms around his.

"That I was the luckiest guy in the world." He smiled.

"Maybe if I get you help…" She frowned as they walked.

"Suki…the sun is going down." His expression got serious.

"Yeah, isn't the sunset beautiful?" She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Shit! No, no, no!" He yelled.

"Sokka!" She hit his arm.

"I need to be back by sundown! Come on!" He grabbed her wrist and ran faster than he had ever run in his life. He knew Azula wasn't in a good mood, and didn't want to test her. He reached the room just as the sun went down. He opened the door and saw Azula sitting in a wooden chair. It was sideways, facing a wall, but the side of it touched the wall with the window. She was staring out it and turned around when he came in.

"Just on time." She gave an evil smirk, and then looked behind him. "Who's she?" She eyed Suki.

"This is Suki, Suki, this is the Devil." He smirked and Azula slapped him over the head.

"Where do you sleep?" Suki asked Sokka.

"Right there." He pointed to his bed.

"You…share a room?" Her expression got angry.

"He's my prisoner; I'm not that desperate for a lover. Why did you bring her?" She turned her attention to Sokka.

"I don't really see her much and was wondering if I could just have a room with her? Just for tonight?" He pleaded.

"No." She crossed her arms and glared at him. "You can not."

"But…can she stay here?"

"If she's quiet…she doesn't seem to be, though." Azula kept her face emotionless.

"Hey!" Suki yelled. Sokka held her back.

"Calm down, don't let her get to you." He whispered in her ear.

"Let her figure it out for herself, Peasant." Azula smirked from behind Sokka.

"Let me go, Sokka." Suki said through her teeth.

"Ladies…calm down…" He tried. Azula rolled her eyes.

"Didn't we go over not telling me what to do?" She challenged.

"Right, sorry."

"Sokka, stand up for yourself!" Suki yelled.

"Listen and listen well, I do intend on repeating myself." Azula stepped closer to Suki. "Your little boyfriend is my pet. I have him trained the way I want him to be and if you want to spend the night, I suggest you learn when to shut your mouth." She ended in almost a whisper. Suki quietly gasped and took a step back. "You didn't get any food?" She asked Sokka casually.

"I needed to be here on time."

"Maybe if you weren't so caught up on…_that_." Azula twisted her face in disgust as she looked at Suki, who grunted in response.

"Azula…are you ok?"

"I am perfectly fine!" She said through her teeth.

XXX

After a silent meal, they went to bed. Sokka lay in his bed with Suki and Azula lay in her own. She glared at them. Suki had her back faced to her and was whispering and giggling with Sokka, who had his arm around her waist. It made her angry, but she didn't know why. They kissed and Suki rolled over and nuzzled into her boyfriend's embrace. Azula growled and kept her eyes on Suki. Her stomach got sick when she saw him kiss the back of Suki's neck or whisper something that would make her laugh in her ear, yet, she couldn't look away. She couldn't put her finger on what the feeling was, and then it hit her. No. No way. It was…_jealousy_…her most despised feeling.

XXX

**DUN DUN DUN! Ah, Suki's back, and what problems will this bring…a lot! Please review!**


	7. Wrath of the Devil

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

XXX

Chapter Seven: Wrath of the Devil

Sokka woke up when he felt something hard his head. He looked up and saw Azula.

"Wake up, Stupid." She said seriously.

"I'm up, I'm up." He yawned. "What's up?"

"We need to move soon."

"What's the rush?" He propped his head up on his shoulder as he spoke.

"I don't want to be stuck with you anymore."

"Then set me free." He smiled.

"I thought you weren't a morning person?"

"I'm just in a good mood. I mean, I don't really get to see Suki." He looked down to her.

"Slut." She said under her breath.

"Hm?" He looked back up.

"And where do you plan on going?"

"Good morning." Suki yawned.

"Go back to sleep." Azula said without hesitation. Suki glared up at her.

"Its ok, I know you just don't want me to leave you." Sokka smirked at Azula. She shot lightening and it missed his ear by an inch. Not because he was being an ass, he was right. She saw Suki nudge him.

"This has nothing to do with you." Azula crossed her arms and looked down at her. Suki took in a deep breath.

"Hey, I have a crazy idea, let's get along." Sokka smiled.

"Or you can shut up." Azula sighed.

"We could look around the town. They have some great restaurants and shops." Suki smiled to Sokka and kissed his cheek. She lay back down and nuzzled into him.

"Or you could get off Sokka's dick for two seconds; I don't think that will kill you." She looked at her nails as she spoke. Sokka stared wide-eyed.

"Excuse me?" Suki spat. She rolled her eyes. Sokka didn't feel comfortable with Suki around Azula, either, but if he said something it might seem like he…likes her. He didn't want Suki to get it twisted, so he just stared.

"I'm sorry did I stutter? I believe I already told you I don't like repeating myself." She looked at her in the eyes and Suki sat up.

"What is your problem?" Suki shouted

"Watch. Your. Tone." Azula said in a dangerously low voice.

"Suki, please." Sokka stood between them and faced her. He put his hands on her shoulders and smiled at her. She blushed and looked to the ground. Azula rolled her eyes. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"For a walk." She said and left. Suki made her sick. Sokka, too.

"You guys seem to get along." Suki smiled at him.

"You should've seen when she first captured me." He laughed.

"Sokka…why do you stay with her? You could've escaped so many times…" Suki frowned.

"Because…she doesn't really have anybody right now…"

"And you care?"

"Well…yeah…kinda." He shrugged.

"You two, lets go."

"Are we leaving?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, is she coming?" Azula pointed to Suki and Sokka looked at her.

"It wouldn't hurt." She smiled.

"Oh, it will hurt." Azula whispered.

XXX

They walked in silence.

"So, Sokka, how are Aang and the others?" She smiled at him. Azula groaned as she walked ahead of them.

"Katara's still a nag, Aang's still an optimist, and Toph is still sarcastic…" He shrugged.

"Toph?"

"Aang's earthebending teacher."

"Oh, good for him."

"Yeah, all that's left is firebending."

"I see."

"Will you two keep your mouths closed for one minute?" Azula stopped and looked back at them.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to neglect you." Sokka winked at her. She pulled back her fist and hit him in the nose.

"Ow!" He held it as blood spilled.

"Hey!" Suki looked at it as she yelled at Azula.

"If he wasn't so stupid, there wouldn't be a problem." Azula crossed her arms and looked away.

"He isn't stupid!" Suki got in her face.

"Suki, no, its fine!" Sokka yelled.

"How would you know?" Azula challenged.

"I'm his girlfriend!"

"That only makes me feel bad for him." She kept a calm face. "You know…I do see why you wore all that make-up before." She leaned into her ear. "You needed it."

"What?"

"You really are hard of hearing, aren't you?" Azula rolled her eyes. Suki grunted and ran at her. She tackled her to the ground and Azula smirked. She grabbed Suki's wrists as she went to punch her and rolled her onto her side. She slowly increased the heat of her hands and sat on top of her. "I am stronger than you. You cannot defeat me." She smirked down to her. Suki yanked her wrist away and clawed Azula in the face. "So you want to fight like a little girl?" She grabbed the top of Suki's hair and yanked it. With her free hand, she slapped her across the face.

"Whoa!" Sokka grabbed Azula by the waist and struggled to pull her off. He fell on his back and Azula fell on top of him. She stood up and glared at Suki. She had scratch marks on her cheek, but that was the most damage. Suki pulled back her sleeves and revealed slight burn marks on her wrist. Her cheek was bright red, and her hair was a mess. Azula brushed off her closed and glanced at her with a smirk. Sokka ran to Suki and that smirk flattened. "Are you ok?" He asked as he looked at her wrists. Azula grunted, what about her?

XXX

That night, after they found yet another place to stay, Suki was the first one asleep. Sokka sat on the edge of his bed and looked to Azula, who was staring at him.

"Why did you attack her?" He finally broke the silence with a whisper.

"She attacked me." Azula corrected.

"You know you can really hurt her."

"So my wrath is stronger than hers, she should smarten up and learn who to pick fights with."

"But you started the fight…what do you have against her?"

"I just don't like her." She sat up and moved to the edge of her bed. She was at eye-level with him.

"But why…she didn't do anything to you…well…before."

"Look, I don't need to explain myself…I just don't like being around her." She crossed her arms and looked away.

"Azula…" He placed a hand on her shoulder and she pulled it away.

"Don't touch me." She whispered.

"Could you just…" He gulped. "Try to be nicer?"

"No…she's the bitch who attacked me."

"But because…"

"Don't talk back to me!" She turned around. Her face was an inch from his and she felt his breath. He blushed and pulled back, she did the same.

"Ok…sorry. Goodnight." He whispered

"Night." She lay back down and faced her back to him. He frowned down on her before doing the same.

XXX

Morning came quick and Azula rolled over. She didn't feel like getting up yet, so she faced Suki and Sokka. Sokka wasn't there. There was a note, she stood up and snatched it.

_Azula and Suki,_

_Went for meat, be back whenever…before sundown, k, Azula? Try to get along. Please, don't kill her, your highness._

_You new best friend/boyfriend,_

_Sokka_

She crumpled it up and threw it on the floor. This was his way of trying to get them to get along. She sat on her bed and crossed arms. She then crossed her legs and stared at Suki.

"Morning." The warrior yawned as she sat up. "Where's Sokka?" She asked as she looked around.

"Obviously not here." Azula rolled her eyes.

"Why do you hate me?" Suki faced her and waited for an answer.

"Because I can…"

"That's no reason, I don't judge you."

"Because I could kill you, idiot." She sighed. Suki grunted.

XXX

Sokka made sure to wake up before sunrise and leave. He was sure that if he wasn't around, they might get along. He hoped this didn't backfire on him. He had been gone for several hours and was really just tired now. He took in a deep breath before opening the door. He saw Azula pinning Suki to the wall by the neck. Suki was dangling in the air and struggling. They both had cuts and bruises, their hair was out of place; Suki had blood from her nose and Azula from her lip.

"What the fuck?" He once again yanked Azula away from Suki. They panted and Suki gasped for air. "I was gone for a few hours!" He threw his arms in the air. The whole room was torn apart, too.

"She needs to leave." Azula whispered.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I told her I could kill her, she said obviously I was a caring person because you weren't harmed, I said I'd show her what I put you through…" She took in another deep breath. "Then she said I didn't care about you at all…" She looked up to him.

"So…what made you almost strangle her to death?"

"When she said…I didn't care about you…" She said quietly.

"So…you care about me?" He smiled. She glared up at him. "The devil has a heart!" He laughed. Suki sat on the side of him and looked at her lap.

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"When you stop calling me peasant." He smirked down to her. "Now, can you two make nice?"

"Sorry…" Suki whispered and looked up to Suki.

"You should be." Azula retorted and Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Congratulations, Suki, you just survived the devil's wrath."

"Trust me, I held back." Azula mumbled. She went to go wash her wounds.

XXX

Night came quick and Suki fell asleep first again. She had practically her whole torso bandaged from burn marks, her wrists, her nose, and a few cuts on her legs and arms. Azula smirked to her as she sleep.

"You really did some damage." Sokka sighed as he tucked Suki in.

"I know…next time she won't attack." She held her smug look.

"I'm going to ask her to leave tomorrow…I don't want her dead…" He half-smiled.

"I do…" She mumbled.

"I still don't get why you hat her so much…" He frowned as he looked to the ground. She smirked at him. May as well…right? She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. Her tongue darted passed his lips and he let them. She quickly pulled away.

"Because I get what I want." She looked into his eyes. He shook his head to snap himself out of his daze. He felt the fire run through his veins when she kissed him. He wanted more. He couldn't, though. She smiled at him as she lay down. "Goodnight, Sokka." She rolled over. He just stared…what was he supposed to do now?

XXX

**Summer! I have no schedule! Whew! Please review. XD**


	8. To Want the Devil

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

XXX

Sokka opened his eyes as the sun hit them. He wasn't holding Suki, he was facing Azula's bed. He still couldn't get his mind off the night before. It was the most wrong thing he had ever done, but that just made it better.

"Good morning, Peasant." Azula whispered, snapping him out of his daze. He jumped and fell off the bed.

"Sokka?" Suki looked over the bed and down to him.

"What? Huh?' He frantically sat up and looked around.

"What's your problem?" Azula smirked and he glared at her. She acted as though nothing happened. "Devil got your tongue?" She taunted.

"Hey! That's not funny!" He stood up and pointed a finger at her.

"Are you ok?" Suki asked from behind him.

"Haha…yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He faced her with a goofy grin.

"I don't know you seem…"

"Paranoid?" Azula finished for her and Sokka jumped.

"Yeah…" Suki brought her index finger to her chin.

"Look…Suki, we talked last night and I don't want you to get hurt…so, I think its best you leave."

"What about you?"

"I'll stay with Azula…"

"Why don't you come with me?"

"We already know who could win that fight." Azula smiled. Today would be a…fun day.

"She's right…just…leave tonight?" He asked.

"I suppose. I'm going to find you help, though. I need to do a few errands before I leave." She pecked his cheek. "I'll be back to say goodbye." She glared at Azula as she walked out.

"Haha…ok, see you in a bit." Sokka waved and she shut the door. "What is wrong with you?" He yelled at Azula, who was twirling her bangs with her fingers.

"Why, what ever do you mean?" She focused on the strands.

"'Devil got your tongue?'" He reminded her.

"Oh, that, it was just a question…I don't see what the problem was." She dropped her hair and looked up at him. He buried his face in the palms of his hand and sat on the edge of her bed.

"What is wrong with you? You're supposed to hate me."

"And I do." She said seriously.

"Do you always kiss people you hate?"

"Maybe."

"Look…I just…I like Suki." He didn't know if he was trying to convince her or himself

"Then why are you still talking to me?" She crawled up behind him and whispered in his ear. He felt a shiver run through his body at the contact of her warm breath.

"Because…I'm going to find her right now!" He stood up and left.

"But you'll be back…" She whispered.

XXX

"Suki!" Sokka ran to catch up with her.

"Hi…what happened with you this morning…?" She hugged him.

"I was just…out of it I guess…" He smiled.

"We could leave now…" She suggested.

"Suki…I can't." He really wasn't sure if he even wanted to leave Azula.

"Can I stay for dinner?" She asked.

"I guess." He sarcastically rolled her eyes. "I'll make it myself."

"Have you cooked before?" She asked nervously.

"Of course I have!" He smiled.

XXX

Azula, Sokka, and Suki sat at a small table in the nicest restaurant they could.

"Good one, you almost burnt down the whole place." Azula rolled her eyes.

"Why did she need to come?" Suki whispered.

"Because she…wants to say goodbye, too." Sokka met Azula's glare and looked down. They had dressed up…to the best of their ability. Azula wore a red skirt with a matching tube top, and Suki wore a dress that came just above her knees. It was green.

"Well…the food was decent…for the Earth Kingdom." Azula glared at Suki.

"Your welcome." Sokka smiled.

"I paid you dumb ass."

"Alright." Suki stood up. "I'll see you later."

"Goodbye." Sokka whispered. She kissed him and he closed his eyes. His thoughts traveled to Azula's kiss and he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Suki asked. Sokka kept his gaze on Azula and she gave him a look. It was a 'your-thinking-of-me' look. She stood up.

"N-nothing." He kissed her forehead. "Bye." He repeated. She frowned and waved as she walked away.

"What's wrong, Sokka?" Azula taunted.

"You…you said my name." He stared at her.

"And you thought of me when you were kissing her." She smirked as they reached the room. He sat on his bed and she sat across from him. She leaned forward and he went in for his long awaited kiss. She stopped him when she pressed her index finger on his lips.

"What?" He whispered. She brought her finger to the back of his jaw and traced with her nail until she reached his chin. He got the chills and she pressed her thumb against his chin and the rest of her hand was below it. She made him look up to her.

"Say you want it." She whispered as she pulled his face closer to her and leaned into his ear.

"W-want what?" He felt her gently nip his earlobe.

"Say you want me to kiss you." She traced her kisses to his collarbone. He didn't hear Suki open the door.

"I…want you." He whispered and grabbed her chin. He pressed his lips against hers.

"Sokka!" They turned their heads to see Suki. Azula smirked and Sokka's jaw dropped.

"Suki…I." She nodded and picked up her clothes. She faced him before leaving.

"I don't ever want to see you again." Suki whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks. She shut the door behind her.

"Suki…" He whispered. He felt disappointed, but at the same time happy. He glanced over at Azula who had that evil look in her eye. She had her legs crossed and she patted the spot on the side of her. He sighed and sat beside her.

"You only got what you wanted." She smirked.

"But…"

"Want me to kill her?" She asked seriously.

"What? No! I'm just…really, really confused." He sighed as his voice trailed off.

"Look, do you want someone who can't even defend herself, let alone you, or do you want someone a little more risky." She pulled him closer and he crawled on top of her and she immediately flipped him on his back. "Someone who will come out on top?" She whispered. She rested her head on his chest and he ran his finger through his hair.

"I don't know what I want anymore…." He mumbled. They closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

XXX

The door swung open as the sun rose.

"Azula!" A chipper Ty Lee ran in the room and froze.

"What is it Ty…Ty Lee?" She slowly sat up and realized who she had fallen asleep on. She clapped her hands over her mouth and backed away. Ty Lee put her hands on her hips and smirked. "H-he wasn't there when I fell asleep." She said quickly.

"Mhm…" Ty Lee rolled her eyes.

"Ty Lee, if you tell anyone about this." Her voice got angry as she stood up.

"Azula has a boyfriend!" She clapped her hands and wrapped her arms around her friend's neck. Azula rolled her eyes and smirked a little.

"You won't say anything?" She patted her back and Ty Lee stepped back. She knew Ty Lee wasn't the most useful source, but there wasn't much of a choice now.

"It's a secret." She put her finger in front of her mouth and winked.

"What's going on?" Sokka stretched his arms over his head.

"Ah!" Ty Lee jumped in the air and landed on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You guys are so cute!" She pulled away and held her hands on his shoulder.

"Say what?" He stared at her wide-eyed.

"But Azula told me not to tell anybody." She winked.

"B-but we aren't…" He looked over Ty Lee's shoulder and saw Azula with her arms crossed. "She knows?" He pointed to the young girl. Azula nodded. "You seriously can't tell anyone." He put his attention back to her.

"Ty Lee, is it them?" Mai walked in her slow pace. "Looks like you already found your boyfriend…" She rolled her eyes.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's…" He voice trailed off as she met Azula's gaze.

"He's what?" She sighed.

"Going to be though!" She said quickly and smiled. Azula and Sokka let out a sigh of relief.

"Whatever, we need to get going." She began to exit the room. Azula looked over her shoulder and followed. Ty Lee jumped off the bed and walked on her hands to her friends. Sokka let out an exasperated sigh and followed her. This was going to be a long trip.

XXX

"Hey, Sokka." They walked outside and saw the small army just outside the village.

"Kenshin!" He smiled.

"Shut up, let's go." Azula rode off on her own lizard-horse.

XXX

They split up, somehow, Zuko and Katara got stuck in a group, then Toph and Aang, and Iroh stayed with Appa and Momo just outside the village.

"We did not come in here yet!" Katara yelled.

"Yes we did!" Zuko opened the door and they walked to the counter.

"Excuse me, have you seen a Water Tribe boy, about his height." She pointed Zuko. "Only without the scowl on his face?" She whispered and Zuko snarled.

"And a Fire Nation girl, about her height…same amount of bitchiness?" He said and smirked. She crossed her arms.

"Ah, that crazy couple…you just missed them." The woman tried to keep her smile.

"Couple?" They said in unison.

"Yes, they fought, but they seemed rather close."

"I think you have the wrong people…" Zuko said seriously.

"Well, the girl seemed very…stern. Her hair was mostly in a bun…not much make-up…gold eyes, raven hair. The boy…he was eating a lot…but seemed to do everything she said. He had your eyes, skin, and hair." She pointed to Katara.

"That's them." She brought the tips of her fingers to her lips.

"Do you know where they went?"

"Well, two girls came for them this morning…a girl in pink…I think she had a braid, the other was in rather dark clothing. She seemed kind of…stand-offish."

"Ty Lee and Mai!" Zuko said quickly.

"Oh, its like a family reunion." Katara said sarcastically.

"Shut up…do you know what way they went?"

"Well…they left through the northern part of town I think…"

"The bison is out the southern." Zuko looked to her.

"Oh, what? Now you're asking me Mr. 'High-and-Mighty'?" She said mockingly. His eyebrow twitched.

"Are you related to them…you seem to act a lot like them?" The woman smiled.

"Let's go." Katara grabbed Zuko's ear and dragged him out.

"Let me go!" He stood up straight. "What do you want to do?"

"We can't go for them alone…" She looked deep in thought and he sighed.

"Yes we can…it will be quicker, too. We'll need to find them, then get to the bison and fly across this place, and then maybe we'll get them." He kept a stern face.

"So we walk and get him alone?"

"We'll be fine." He walked ahead of her.

"But what about…"

"They know you're a big girl…you can take care of yourself."

"But I'm with…"

"If they didn't trust me, they shouldn't have left me alone with you." She just nodded, for once, he was right.

XXX

**Ah! Ty Lee busted them! What will happen next…? I'll try to update soon, but I have 7 active stories, people. After I finish one, I plan to start another. I have a poll on my profile page, so vote! Please review! XD**


	9. The Game of the Devil

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

XXX

Chapter Nine: The Game of the Devil

Sokka had been waking behind the princess, Ty Lee, and Mai for about an hour now.

"So…how did things go with the princess?" Kenshin broke the silence.

"Nothing happened!" He said defensively.

"Calm down…" He snickered.

"I am perfectly calm…" He quieted his voice a little. "When are we going to reach the ship?" He wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"About another hour…" The elder man sighed.

XXX

"Zuko, it's really hot out here." Katara sighed as they walked.

"Will you stop complaining?"

"I'm not complaining!" She snapped.

"Oh, then you're just stating the obvious in a whiny voice?" He stopped and faced her. They locked eyes and his expression calmed. He moved his face closer to hers, she moved hers an inch closer, and he pulled away and shook his head out of his daze. "Come on." He quickly paced away.

"Hey! What were you going to do?" Katara jogged to catch up with him.

""N-nothing." He stuttered.

"You were going to ki-"

"No I wasn't! You were going to kiss me back!"

"Was not!" She childishly retorted.

"Was so!" They continued to walk as they finished their argument.

XXX

"We're in the woods…" Sokka sighed.

"No shit, Sherlock!" A shoulder from behind yelled.

"Hey! Come say that to my face!" Sokka looked behind and shouted. "That's what I thought." He held his head high and Kenshin smirked. A large soldier walked forward. "Eh…hi?" Sokka smiled.

"No. Shit. Sherlock." He said slowly.

"Oh, that was you?" He played dumb.

"Calm down." Kenshin put a hand on the soldier's soldier; he rolled his eyes and stepped back. Sokka watched Azula who was directly in front of him. She glanced over her shoulder and shot him a death glare.

XXX

"There they are!" Aang landed Appa directly in front of Zuko and Katara. "We thought we lost you…why are you all the way out here?"

"My sister and her army are going this way." Zuko said as he climbed up the side of the giant bison. He and Katara sat across from each other and there was an awkward silence.

"So…they're headed to the northern waters?" Iroh asked.

"That's only what I just said…" Zuko mumbled.

"Yip yip." And they were off.

XXX

As the sun went down, Azula reached her ship.

"Would you like me to lock up the prisoner, Princess?" A soldier grabbed Sokka by the arm and asked her.

"No…I need to speak with him." She pulled him up the ramp and into a cell.

"So…I'm not going to blow up here…right?" He joked.

"Shut up." She dragged him inside the cell and began to lock the shackles around his wrists.

"Hey…you could at least let me." He was cut off when her index finger pressed against his lips.

"I don't have much time, so listen well. If any of my men find out there's anything going on with me, the princess, and you, the prisoner, they'll start to think I'm going soft. You will be my example and you will like it." Her voice got demanding toward the end.

"Ok." He agreed without hesitation. She smirked and pecked his lips.

"I'll check on you later." He sighed as she closed the barred door behind her. This was a sick, unhealthy, twisted relationship…but for some reason, he liked it.

XXX

"I bet she's torturing him…" Toph broke the silence. "You know, why are you guys so quiet?" Zuko and Katara looked to her, but quickly looked back to their laps. "You're supposed to fight…" She waited. "Like right there, you were supposed to say 'We don't fight!' And I would be like 'yeah, ya do', then you two end up fighting about it and…ah, forget it."

"You guys…maybe we should set camp?" Aang suggested.

"No, we're so close to Sokka, we can't leave him!" Katara said with a determined face.

"We can see the water." Iroh pointed over the saddle.

"But what can we do once we get there?"

"Waterbenders are strong at night!" Katara then gave a sorrowful glance at Zuko and Iroh.

"I'm good at night, too." Zuko stared to the water.

"What do you mean?"

"You hold off her army, I'll go for the peasant." He looked into her eyes.

"What do you plan on doing?" She said in a harsher tone.

"Don't worry about it." His patience was growing thin.

"Aw, does Sugar Queen worry about Sparky?" Toph taunted. Katara felt her face grow red.

"No!" She crossed her arms and looked away.

XXX

Sokka finally found a comfortable position in his chains. He knew it was almost pitch black outside. He sat down and looked out his sorry excuse for a window. He thought back to his first night in his original cell. He was scared for his life. Now, he wasn't so terrified. He knew Azula could, and would if she needed to, hurt him, but she would never kill him. He heard the door open and snapped his neck in that direction. Azula unlocked the chains and he stretched his arms.

"We aren't leaving until tomorrow; the crew is in their quarters." Azula said quietly.

"I don't need to go there again…do I?" He twisted his face in disgust.

"No, you idiot." She rolled her eyes and smiled to him. She leaned forward and kissed him. "What are you going to do when they find you?" She pulled away and whispered into his ear.

"What do you want?" He asked as she kissed his neck.

"Whatever you want…"

"So…you don't even care if I stay?" He got angry and felt her kiss his collarbone.

"Do what you want…" She smirked.

"So I left my girlfriend for a girl who doesn't even know if she likes me?" He almost yelled but she pressed her index finger against his lips.

"Sh…" She said coolly. "I'll give you mobility tonight…don't take advantage of it." She stood up and walked out. He groaned and grabbed his head…why was she so confusing?

XXX

"So…we're making camp." Katara rolled her eyes.

"We should at least try to make a plan before just barging in here…like…how do we know where to find him?" Aang tried to thing sunny side up, but the group wasn't making it so easy.

"He'd be in the second lowest level of the ship in the brigs…all Fire Nation ships are like that." Zuko said quickly.

"Because you just know everything." Katara sighed.

"Finally!" Toph smirked.

"Now, now. We are all very tired, who wants tea?" Iroh smiled.

"Obviously I know more than you if I know where to look!" He shouted back.

"Guys, I didn't mean to start a fight, I just…"

"Yeah, Zuko, just yell at everything!" Katara cut him off.

"You're the one who started it!"

"Guys…" Aang tried to interrupt.

"Let 'em go at it, Twinkle Toes, I've been waiting for this kind of entertainment all day." Toph smirked.

"I will go get firewood, Aang, would you like to join me?" Iroh smiled.

"What?" Aang looked up to him.

"Yeah, come on." Toph dragged him off by the sleeve and the three disappeared into the shadows. Zuko and Katara stopped fighting and glanced around.

"They left…" She whispered.

"Looks like it." He sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Tomorrow night…who's going for the peasant?" He faced her.

"Well…all of us." Wasn't it obvious?

"Wouldn't it make more sense to go with a few people and be quiet, or go with a bunch and try to fight off a top-ranking Fire Nation army?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"Come here." He walked to Appa and she followed. He grabbed the bag he and Iroh traveled with and began to dig through it. He pulled out two black outfits and threw her one.

"What is this?"

"If you and I go, you'll have water all around you, it will be night and you will be powerful, and I have…" He hesitated.

"You have…" She urged him to continue.

"You can't say anything."

"Oh gods…" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious!" He spat.

"Fine, fine, you have my word." He pulled out a blue mask and handed it to her.

"I have this…"

"The Blue Spirit…" She traced her fingers around the carvings that were from her tribe. "How did you…why…" Then she came to realization. "You're a." The rest was a muffle when he clapped his hand over her mouth.

"You can't say anything." She bit him. "Ow!" He pulled his hand away. She stuffed the mask in his arms and began to walk away.

"I refuse to work with a criminal!"

"This is about your brother!" He yelled and she stopped. She didn't even face him.

"You need to promise me that we'll get him out alive…" She whispered.

"I can't…"

"Promise!" She turned around and he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Fine…I promise." He said sheepishly. She nodded and squeezed her eyes shut. "Why are you so twisted?"

"Hm?" He tucked his mask back into the bag.

"You! You're the biggest jerk and then you're too nice!"

"So…I'm not nice enough and I'm too nice?"

"Yes! It's so confusing." She laughed a little as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"So…what should I be?" They started back to camp.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…too nice or too mean…what works better?" He smirked and looked down to her. She stopped walked and grabbed the collar of his shirt. She kissed him.

"Both." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he returned.

XXX

"Where could they have gone?" Aang asked impatiently.

"They're here!" Toph sat up straight and Zuko and Katara walked through the bushes. They sat down.

"What?" Zuko asked defensively.

"Where were you, Nephew?" Iroh smirked.

"Guys, we think that Zuko and I should go for Sokka…" Katara frowned.

"Why?" Toph smirked.

"Well…it would be quicker and quieter…Zuko knows the ship and I will be strong with waterbending."

"Then it's agreed!" Toph stood up.

"But…"

"Shut it, Twinkle Toes." She nudged him.

XXX

"Rise and shine, Cutie!" Ty Lee opened Sokka's cell and he rubbed his eyes and yawned from his 'bed'.

"Morning…"

"So…I have a lot to ask you." She sat at the foot of the bed and handed him the bowl.

"Shoot." He began to devour the food, it was actually pretty good.

"Ok…who made the first move?" He gagged on his food.

"Excuse me?"

"With you and Azula, who acted first?"

"I don't know…I joked about it a lot with her, but she kissed me first…."

"Oh yay!" She clapped her hands.

"Uh…anything else?" He asked nervously.

"Do you really, really like her?"

"Kind of…" He felt himself shrink back a little.

"I can't believe she finally has a…"

"Ty Lee? Azula is loking for you." Mai walked in. Ty Lee winked and walked away.

XXX

Night came quick and Azula's ship still hadn't left. She walked into Sokka's cell. She had her red silk robe on and her ponytail rather than bun.

"Why haven't we left yet?" He asked from the bed. She sat on the side of him.

"I've come to a conclusion…you are of the tribe I plan on overtaking…you are a peasant and I'm a princess."

"Where is this all going?" He cocked his eyebrow at her.

"It's very simple, Sokka. I don't want to get emotionally attached…it's not me, its you."

"Wait, so you don't want to be with me?"

"I never said that." She laughed. "I said I don't want to have a…mental, if you will, relationship. I never said anything about physical." She smirked.

"So I'm like…a boy toy?" He twisted his face in disgust

"Yeah…pretty much." She crawled on top of him.

"No, I don't…" She kissed his neck and rolled her eyes. She looked down to him.

"You know…you won't be able to leave your sister and the Avatar, who I'm in pursue of. We are meant to be enemies, Sokka, and unless you plan on leaving them, that's the way it needs to be."

"But…look, this relationship is already…"

"Oh, shut up." She put his hand on her hip.

XXX

Katara and Zuko quietly walked in the shadow the ship gave them. Zuko put his mask on when they were out of earshot of the others.

"So I hold off the soldiers on deck?" Katara whispered nervously. She just wanted to get Sokka and get out.

"Right…I'll go straight for the brigs." He whispered.

"Don't get hurt…" She whispered. He faced her and just nodded. The ramp was still down; Zuko took that as she was waiting for them. They reached the deck and he ran down the hall. He passed soldiers, but they stepped to the side so he could pass. He didn't like this. They went on deck to face Katara, who had her water whips ready.

XXX

Azula's robe was on the ground and she had on her nightgown. Sokka showered her neck with kisses. She assumed he changed his mind about a physical relationship. She heard her crew run down the halls and smirked, everything was falling into place. She pushed him off her and slammed his back against a wall. She pressed her lips against his and pushed her tongue passed his lips. She pulled away and let go of the collar of his shirt. She picked up her robe and began putting it on.

"See you in a bit." She smirked and walked out. He gulped; something told him their next meeting wouldn't be a good one.

XXX

This ship was far more confusing than the one Zuko formerly owned. It was big, he gave it that. Then, an army of about twenty came behind him. He didn't know where they came from, but didn't have time to think about it. He unsheathed his swords and took a fighting stance. They smirked.

XXX

Azula fixed her hair and walked on deck.

"Ah, the second water peasant, to what do we owe this visit?" She smirked at Katara who had her hands held behind her back by two soldiers. "Don't answer yet." She looked at her nails. Four guards came out with a masked Zuko and Katara gasped. "Take off the mask." She ordered in a bored tone. Zuko's face was shown.

"Let her go, Azula." Zuko barked.

"Zuzu, you're the prisoner here, not me. Have you developed feelings for her? That could make this fun." She heard him grunt. "Well, I assume you came here for your brother…right?" She glanced at Katara. "You." She pointed to Kenshin who stood in the background. "Bring Sokka out here." He nodded and ran inside.

"What are you doing with him?" Katara shouted with tears streaming down her face.

"You'll see." She rolled her eyes and walked up to them. "And there were only two of you…you did know who's ship you were coming on…right?" Kenshin came out with Sokka, whose hands were chained behind him. "Unlock the shackles." Kenshin did as he was told.

"Katara?" Sokka looked to his sister with sympathy. "Zuko." He said with a bored voice.

"Sokka…did she hurt you?"

"Oh be quiet. Well Sokka, you know what you told me? I decided to let you decide. You can stay here and I'll let them go, or you can leave with them, which makes us enemies, which means you won't leave so easy." Then he saw it. That tint in her eyes. The Devil's tint.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled. Zuko just glared. Sokka cast his glare to Azula, who was still in her robe and didn't seem to care what his answer was. It was a game! This whole thing was set up! She was toying with him the minute they got on the ship, maybe sooner. She was using his own sister against him…that bitch. He looked back to Kenshin who shrugged. Now, to choose between the devil and his sister…his friends…his family.

XXX

**Well, Zutara moved pretty fast, but I don't want to focus on that relationship too much. Azula is an evil, manipulative bitch, and I love her…not really, but I do like her character. Well, I haven't left a cliffie for this story in a while, so HAHA! No, I am truly sorry and will update soon…I'm too soft. I did change one thing in the poll, almost forgot! I took out JetLee and put in Ty Lokka, it interests me more. So please vote and review! XD**


	10. Decisions of the Devil

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

XXX

Chapter Ten: Decisions of the Devil

"Well Sokka?" Azula asked impatiently.

"You…I…this is a game to you?" He stuttered.

"It took you that long to figure it out?" She sighed. "What, did you think I just miraculously turned nice?" She snorted.

"Azula!" She wouldn't look at him. He ran at her with his boomerang and pinned her to the ground. He held the razor sharp blade at her neck.

"Go ahead…kill me." She taunted. He pushed it closer but pulled it away with a sigh.

"Fine…if I let Katara go…she won't get hurt?"

"Sokka, don't!"

"Correct." She stood up.

"And if I stay with them…I need to fight you?"

"Exactly."

"Then…I'll stay." He frowned.

"Alright, set them free." The guards removed the chains.

"Sokka!" Katara wrapped her arms around her brother's neck.

"Lead them out…" Azula shook her hand to dismiss the soldiers.

"Don't worry, she won't hurt me." He patted her back and she walked away. Zuko walked alongside her. "And if you touch her, Zuko, you're dead!" He yelled and heard Katara giggle a little. That made him smile.

"How touching…" Azula said from behind. He walked over to her.

"What is wrong with you? You made me choose between my sister and you!"

"Really…I guess I didn't pick up on that." She rolled her eyes.

"I hate you." He said seriously. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. "Go ahead, say you hate me back! I dare you!" His face was red with anger.

"I don't take orders from peasants." Was all she said and he growled. He pinned her shoulders against the wall.

"Tell me you hate me!" She looked away. "Because you can't! You actually like me, Azula, and you're afraid to get close to anything or anyone!" He saw her bite her bottom lip and squeeze her eyes shut. "Fine, don't say it, but I know you care about me and that's the only reason you want me here!" He let her go and walked inside the ship. She slid her back down the wall. It was a new feeling, again. A tear rolled down her cheek and she brushed it away on contact. She hadn't cried since she was little. Then she understood. Regret. She regretted hurting him. That bastard made her care! She pulled her knees to her chest and just sat there.

XXX

Sokka didn't even know where he was going…he had imagined that when they came to save him, he would leave Azula without second thought. But he couldn't. He stayed so Katara would stay safe, but also because he wanted to. He didn't want to leave her. He slapped his forehead.

"Hi." Ty Lee half-heartedly smiled at him.

"Hey…"

"I heard what Azula did…" She looked to her feet.

"Did you know?"

"No, no." She put her hands up in defense. "I was talking with one of the guards just now…she really likes you."

"Huh?"

"Azula has never been in a real relationship before…she's used to being independent and on her own…she doesn't want to have feelings for you, either, but she does. It's kind of funny…like when I talked to her about you, she's in complete denial with words, but she always looks happy…"

"What should I do?"

"Whatever you think is right." She shrugged.

"I think I'm gunna sleep on it…" He sighed.

"I'll give you a room. Follow me." She led him down the maze of halls and to a small bedroom.

"Thanks…" She nodded and walked out.

XXX

Azula slowly opened the door to the room that was given to her…prisoner. It had been hours since she'd seen him…he'd never seemed so angry than he did before. She saw his figure sleeping in the bed and smiled to herself. She walked up and pulled the blankets over his shoulders. She pushed his bangs out of his forehead and gently kissed it.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered. She turned to walk out. She looked over her shoulder and saw him stir. She sighed and walked out.

XXX

"He won't wake up." Ty Lee looked down to Sokka with Mai who rolled her eyes.

"Ty Lee, all you needed to do was wake him up…ok, back up." They took a few steps back.

"What are you doing, Mai?" Ty Lee asked nervously. She responded with a grunt.

"Wake up!" She shouted. Sokka's back shot up and a knife hit the wall an inch next to his ear.

"What…is…WRONG WITH YOU?" He jumped out of the bed.

"Well…he is up." Ty Lee shrugged.

"If you want breakfast, let's go." Mai turned to walk out.

"And if I don't, what will you do? Knife me?" He crossed his arms and stood still. She walked up to him and pointed a throwing knife at his throat.

"Yes…" He gulped.

"To breakfast we go!" He said with a smile.

"Yay!" Ty Lee clapped behind him.

XXX

It was similar to the meal he ate when he was on the zeppelin, but this room was larger. There were chairs instead of cushions, too. He saw Azula sit at the head of the table. Ty Lee and Mai sat on each side of her and Sokka took the opposite head, as far away from her as he could.

"Took you long enough…" She mumbled. He just grunted as they were served.

"He wouldn't wake up, but Mai got him to!" Ty Lee said with an attempted smile. It went flat when she saw her friend's unhappy expression.

"By practically killing me…" He said under his breath.

"Too bad she missed." Azula said with a stern expression.

"Because you want me dead…right?" He said cockily.

"Perhaps I do." She challenged.

"Bitch…" She stood up and slapped her palms against the table.

"What did you say?"

"Bi-tch." He stood up and faced her. "You must be used to being called that…oh wait…people only say it about you behind your back!" He shouted.

"You're crossing the line…" She said through her teeth.

"What are you going to do? Strike me with lightening? Here I thought maybe you had feelings or a heart, but no-o-o…." He started.

"Sokka…" She took in a deep breath.

"You know what your problem is? Nobody ever cared about you before, so you make up for it by not caring for anyone now…" Ty Lee and even Mai gasped quietly.

"I'm warning you. You don't know what you're talking about." She was still talking through her teeth.

"I don't know? See, that's where you're wrong! I do know, Azula, I know about your mother and your dad! I'm right, and right now, that kills you because this time, you're wrong…what you did was wrong and even you think so!"

"Shut up!" She finally yelled.

"No! I left my sister because of your sick twisted mind games! What did I ever do to you? Oops, I cared…my bad!" He said with sarcasm.

"Get out! Leave! Go see your precious sister! I can't stand to look at your disgusting face anymore." He just stared wide-eyed. Everyone fell silent. "Well? You hate me; you hate what I did…so leave." She sat back down. She didn't look up to face him, but she heard his footsteps disappear down the hall. She looked back up and he was gone.

"Azula…" Ty Lee put a hand on her shoulder.

"I need to…go somewhere…" She stood up and walked away.

XXX

Sokka went in his new room and dug out his boomerang. He looked around, that was all he really had. How would he find Katara? It was still early, so hopefully they didn't move much. He sighed and walked out the door. Azula was leaning against the wall.

"Look…we'll just forget everything that happened between us and go back to being enemies…I know that's what you want anyway…" He frowned and looked up to her. Her eyes were still watching him. "So…you have nothing to say?"

"I'm thinking about how I want to put this…" She replied dully. "Ok…I'm kind of new to this…I was…I…" She slapped her forehead.

"Go on…" He urged/

"Don't pressure me!" She snapped. "Ok…I was…wr…ong." She said after hesitation. "I….I don't want….to…hurt you." She said slowly.

"So…do you want me to stay?"

"Well I never said that." She crossed her arms and looked away.

"Fine, two can play that game. Bye." He angrily walked down the hall.

"Fine, I take my apology back." She said with her eyes closed and her back still facing him.

"You can't do that!" He stopped and pointed a finger ather.

"Actually, I can…and I just did." She said smugly.

"Well…I don't need it anyway." He crossed his arms and faced his back to her.

"Fine." She smirked.

"Fine…" He impatiently tapped his foot and there was an awkward silence.

"So…you said two can play this game, tell me Sokka…what game are you playing?" She faced him.

"The…uh…the game of Sokka and its more twisted than yours!" He turned around and looked into her eyes.

"Hah…nobody has a more twisted game than mine." She replied proudly.

"That is not something to be proud of!"

"I thought you were leaving." She shrugged.

"I am!" He walked down the hall.

"You're going the wrong way." She taunted and heard him turn around.

"Ok, I'm leaving now!" He walked to the deck of the ship. He looked over his shoulder and to her. She had her arms crossed, she was waiting…he didn't like it.

XXX

"So you idiots went on and got caught right away?" Toph laughed.

"How was Sokka?" Aang asked eagerly.

"He's ok…something was different about him, though…" Katara frowned.

"And Azula just let you go?" Iroh asked in disbelief. "Holy sh…crap. Hell will soon freeze over." He smiled as he poured tea.

"Yeah, it was a huge waste of time and the ship is probably leaving today, so we should move soon."

"Why, so you can get caught again?" Toph snickered.

XXX

"You will be back…whether you like it or not." She whispered and he gulped. "I hate you." She kept her eyes locked with his. He shook his head in disbelief and walked down the ramp…he felt her gaze, the devil's gaze, on his back.

XXX

"We will not get caught again!" Zuko stood up and yelled.

"Guys!" Sokka ran through the bushes with a smile. Aang and Katara ran up to hug him.

"Yeah, it's this weird thing they do…they act like they haven't seen you forever." Toph explained to Zuko.

"Sokka, what happened?" He definitely had new attire, red Fire Nation clothes.

"Well…she caught me…you guys got released…then she let me go…" He shrugged, leaving out as much as he could about their 'relationship'.

"She let you go?" Zuko barked.

"And just what are you doing with me friends?" He walked up to the prince.

"Why don't you ask your friends that?" Zuko asked through his teeth.

"Um…we kind of needed allies…" Aang nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I'm safe now, so they can go."

"Sokka!" Katara yelled.

"You aren't safe…" Zuko mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Toph stared quizzically.

"Azula wouldn't just let you go…she's up to something." He kept his gaze ahead of him.

"Look, I'm sure we're fine…" He lied. He figured she would do something to ruin it all.

"So…what did she do to you?"

"Well…first I saved her life when the zeppelin exploded…we stayed in some town, about two or three before we found Mai and Ty Lee…"

"Who?" Aang interrupted.

"Azula's friends." Zuko said for him.

"I can speak for myself! But yeah, she got sick and stuff…I saw…Suki…" He frowned remembering the girl he left behind.

"Sokka, that's great! Why didn't she help you?" Katara questioned.

"Well….we kind of broke up…" He shrugged..

"Why?" Aang asked now.

"I really don't want to get into it…then we got on the ship and then you guys came…"

"What about some game you mentioned."

"To Azula, everything is a game." Zuko sighed.

XXX

The sun had been down for hours now…Sokka enjoyed spending time with them again…he even missed Katara's nagging. He walked away from the campsite and toward the river. It was peaceful there…he looked up to the full moon.

"Yue…" He whispered/

"Miss me?" Ty Lee popped up behind him and he jumped and fell in the water.

"What are you doing here?" He shouted.

"Azula says it's time to bring you back." Mai walked out of the shadows.

"What are you talking about?" He stepped out of the water and began wringing his clothes. "I don't want to go back!"

"Yes ya do!" And with a few quick punches, he was motionless on the ground. He was dragged back to the dreaded ship. He was put in his room and heard the door click…great…they installed a lock while he was gone. A few minutes later, the door opened.

"Why did you bring me back?" He asked Azula, who still stood in the doorway.

"Sokka…you're the one who _wanted _a relationship with me…I mean, I told you that you would be back…only this time, it was my choice. The ship is leaving in a few minutes…I gave you time with your precious family, so quit complaining. We'll sort the rest out in the morning." He sat on the bed, then buried his face in the pillow and let out a muffled scream as she walked out.

XXX

**Azula is extremely twisted…but I think I might go through a minor writer's block for the next chappie. A lot more people have been asking for quicker updates on this story…so here it is! Please review! XD**


	11. Hatred of the Devil

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

XXX

Chapter Eleven: Hatred of the Devil

"So Azula?"

"Yes, Ty Lee?" The princess leaned over the railing of the ship. She watched the waves crash against the ship that set off last night.

"Why did you want Sokka back so bad?" She smirked.

"Who said I wanted him back that badly." She looked away and pretended to show no interest.

"Well…you could've sent Mai and me to go get Zuko or the Avatar or Iroh…"

"Just get to the point."

"Right, but you didn't…you only wanted your boyfriend!" For someone who was a little on the slow side, she figured it out too quickly. Azula growled and responded by walking inside the ship.

XXX

"Katara." Zuko gently shook her shoulders.

"What?" She rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Your brother…" He started and her eyes snapped open as she glanced around.

"Sokka!" She darted around the campsite and began looking around.

"What is it?" Toph yawned.

"Sokka's gone…where though?"

"Azula…" Iroh mumbled.

XXX

Azula took in a deep breath and opened his door. He was still in bed with the blankets over his head. She smirked to herself…he wasn't an early riser. She slowly closed the door behind her and walked toward him. Then something strange happened…her heart began to race. Was she…nervous? Azula, princess to the Fire Nation and heir to the throne, never got nervous. She suddenly worried what she would say to him…would he even talk to her? She gulped and sat on the edge of the bed. She pulled the blankets down to his shoulders and he slightly stirred, but his eyes remained shut. She used her fingertips to brush the strand of hair out of his face and an eye slit open. She pulled away and folded her hands neatly on her lap.

"What do you want?" He rolled over so his back faced her.

"I'm not sure how to do this whole…'talking about it' thing…" She frowned.

"Simple, don't…I want to go back to sleep." He said in a muffled voice.

"Well…you're going to." She tried to stay calm…for once; she didn't want to get mad at him.

"No, I'm not. Torture me all you want…I'm done with you." He didn't even face her as he said it, but that was a good thing for her. She held back her tears with everything.

"So what? You'll stay on my ship and never face me?" She asked coolly, her voice remained monotone.

"Exactly." He bundled up under the covers.

"I let you see your sister…I let my brother and the Avatar go…for now…what more do you want from me?"

"To prove that you're human. That you have a heart and actual feelings aside from anger and…anger." He propped himself up on his elbows and met her saddened gaze.

"I am human and I do have feelings." She rolled her eyes.

"Then prove it. Let me see those feelings."

"Pft." She crossed her arms and shot him a deadly glare.

"Fine…until you do, bye."

"You can't kick me out." She sighed.

"But I can ignore you."

"No, you can't."

"Did I hear something? Must've been the wind." He shrugged and lay back down. She growled and walked out. He won the battle, but she would not be 'emotional' for him…

XXX

"The ship's long gone…" Aang said as they looked over the shore. "We need to take Appa…"

"Fine, lets just get in the stupid air and fly." Toph rolled her eyes.

"We could always swim, Toph." Katara said with sarcasm in her voice. Toph stomped her heel on the ground and a pillar shot from underneath Katara. She went flying in the air and Iroh caught her when she landed.

"It wasn't funny." The blind earthbender shrugged. Aang sighed and they all climbed the ten ton bison.

XXX

"Sokka." Ty Lee knocked on the door and walked in. He was already sitting up on the bed playing with his boomerang.

"Hi." He smiled to her and she sat on the side of him.

"So…has Azula talked to you yet?"

"Well…sorta." He shrugged.

"I understand why you're mad…I was a little, too. You know she forced me to help her?"

"For some reason that doesn't surprise me."

"What are you going to do?"

"Avoid her." He said without hesitation.

"How?" She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I haven't exactly figured that much out…" He frowned.

"Oh…" There was an awkward silence. "How about a tour of the ship?"

"What if I run into her?"

"She's having a meeting with the captain." She smiled. Sokka nodded and they walked out.

XXX

"And obviously this is the deck!" She said as she flipped forward.

"Right…" Sokka yawned.

"And that's Azula!"

"What?" His eyes snapped open. "You said." She walked by him.

"I guess I forgot! Sorry!" She smiled and skipped off.

"Now, unless you want to get thrown overboard, I suggest you keep this ship moving." He heard her say. The captain nodded and ran back inside the ship. Sokka stared at her…did she even see him? She turned around and struck lightening at his foot. He jumped to avoid it.

"What is wrong with you?"

"You! Everything you do and say and!"

"And what?" He shouted.

"Go lock your disgusting face back in that room." She whispered through her teeth.

"No." He whispered back.

"What did you say to me?"

"No." He repeated.

"Don't tell me no!"

"I just did! Yeah, I decided to stand up for myself to!" He pinned her wrists above her head and held her against the wall.

"Let go of me." She said calmly.

"Or what?" He challenged. She looked into his eyes. Her own and his had an equal glare of anger. Rage. They couldn't hate each other more. They couldn't be more different. Rain began to pour.

"Sokka!"

"Azula!"

"I hate you…"

"I hate you…" He repeated her words as if they were venom. She leaned forward and her lips crashed against his. He slowly let go of her wrists and took a few steps backward. He fell on his back with her right on top of him. She pulled away.

"I hate you more than you could ever know." She panted.

"I hate you more than you could imagine." He replied with a scowl on his face. He firmly grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in for another kiss. Their tongues had a battle. Azula once again pulled away and looked down to him.

"I hate you more than the Earth Kingdom hates the Fire Nation." She spat. He rolled her on her back and held her down.

"I hate you more than the Fire Nation hates the world." He leaned down again and began to kiss her. She bit his bottom lip and blood began to draw. He pulled away and she once again rolled him below her.

"I hate you more than you hate me." She challenged.

"That's impossible." He lifted his head to the best of his ability. She pulled her hand forward and pressed her index finger to his lips. She wiped away the blood from his bottom lip.

"Obviously, it is." She smirked and he lifted his own arm. He cupped her face and felt the cool water drops on her face.

"What is wrong with us?" He whispered.

"More than you could ever know." She scoffed a little.

"More than you could imagine."

XXX

"Aang, we need to land in this storm!" Katara yelled over the rain.

"But Sokka…"

"Azula wants him for something…she won't hurt him." Zuko tried to reassure them. He looked to Katara who kept her arms busy bending the water around them. Aang landed Appa and they found a cave. She sat on the side of him.

"Are you sure nothing will happen to him?" She whispered. The others went to the back while they sat at the mouth and watched the rain pour.

"I'm sure…" He smirked to her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's just…I barely saw him before she took him away from us again…" She frowned.

"We'll find him." He rested his head on hers.

XXX

Sokka and Azula walked inside the ship…hair a mess and completely drenched. There was that awkward tension.

"So…where is everyone?" He asked as he glanced down the hallways.

"Probably in their cabins or directing the ship from inside…" She sighed. He went to turn down the hall to his room, he finally remembered where it was, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him forward.

"Where are we going?" He demanded.

"Oh, calm down." She rolled her eyes. They walked down a hall that had only one room at the end. She opened the door and his jaw dropped. It was definitely hers. It was large, red and gold, with a black Fire Nation symbol on the rug in the center. The bed was huge, a big window with nice curtains that were pulled to the side. There was a vanity, too. "Wait here." She walked into what he assumed was her washroom. "And don't sit your wet ass on my bed!" She shouted and he stood up, that was exactly what he was about to do. She walked out in her silk robe and fixed her hair, though it was still a bit wet. Her makeup was removed. "Here." She threw him an outfit. "Change in there." She pointed to the room she came out of. He walked in. There was a large bath, a dark countertop with a porcelain sink with water in it. A large mirror above that, and red candles to the side. He quickly put on the Fire Nation clothes, that were a little on the large side. He walked out and she was lying on the bed.

"So what now?"

"Its late…everyone is probably sleeping." She kept her gaze out the window.

"So…do I go to bed?" He scratched the back of his neck.

"No…lay here." She pointed to the spot behind her. he nervously crawled up and looked out to the storm.

"Lightening is so…exciting." She smirked as another bolt went down and the ship continued to rock from the waves.

"I never really saw it before…it wasn't exactly common at the South Pole." Now it was really awkward…they were having a normal conversation.

"Storms in the Fire Nation always excited us…when I was younger, Zuko and I would blow out every candle in his room and we'd sit on the bed and wait for the room to light up…even if it was ten seconds every time."

"Really…you guys used to get along?" He laughed a little and she elbowed him.

"That was a long time ago…there was a point where we used to watch out for each other…time changes, brothers fail." She shrugged and he propped his head up to look down to her. "What?" She looked up to him. "Actually, when I was really little, I used to fear it."

"Azula has a fear?" He snorted.

"_Had_ you moron…now I fear nothing and no one." She said with her usual tone. The lightening flashed and Sokka jumped out of shock, he looked to Azula, who had her eyes wide with excitement and a smirk on her face.

"You fear caring." He whispered.

"No, I don't fear it…I just don't like it…" She sighed. He rested his head back on the pillow and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"But you feel it." He closed his eyes. She could go on and argue to make her point…to try and prove him wrong, and probably succeed at doing it…but there was no point. If she wouldn't admit it to him, he would admit it for her…she sat up and his eyes darted open. "What?" He asked nervously. She rolled her eyes and pulled up the blanket. He nodded and crawled under it with her. She rolled on her side to face him and he did the same.

"I feel a deep hatred for you…" She smirked.

"But not as deep as mine is for you." He returned it and she pushed closer until her forehead pressed against his. She pecked his lips and then moved down so her face was against his chest. He sighed and once again held her by her waist. He looked down to her and smiled…for someone he hated, he loved her company.

XXX

**Ah! At the moment, this is my favorite story and I cannot stop writing for it! what do I do? Should I update more often? Oh I hate spoiling you guys…but you did go through the whole thing without updates for a very, very long time, so here! Please review, and I'm proud to say that a lot of you do, unlike some stories where I need to ask….umm…oh yeah, happy 4****th**** of July! Well…it technically ended 20 minutes ago, but oh well! Guess what? I'm starting the next chapter right now! -**


	12. To Love the Devil

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

XXX

Chapter Twelve: To Love the Devil

Azula's back shot up as the ship rocked. She fell back against Sokka, who also woke up.

"What's going on?" He demanded.

"The ship…" She didn't finish. She looked out the window; it was still almost pitch black out. She ran into the hallway and he followed her. All the candles were blown out, so they felt the walls to try and get an idea as to where they were.

"Princess!" The captain ran out.

"Where are we?" She shouted over the wind.

"There's a shore about ten miles north, but no port…"

"Then get this ship on the fucking shore!" She yelled. The captain nodded and ran down the hall. Sokka heard a thump.

"Fuck!" He assumed he fell off, but heard his footsteps grow faint down the hall.

"What do we do?"

"We wait." She lit a flame in her hand and guided him back to the bedroom. They sat on the bed, Sokka leaned his back against the wall and Azula rested her back against his chest.

"Azula!" Ty Lee barged in the room. "The storm is really bad." She frowned.

"Are you scared, Ty Lee?" Azula asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"What? Me? No!" She quickly denied.

"Then leave."

"But…"

"Mai isn't busy."

"Oh, you guys want to be alone! Got it!" She ran out of te room and Azula rolled her eyes.

"Azula…"

"What." She kept her gaze forward.

"Why are you so negative?"

"I'm not negative…"

"Look…how did you feel when I left?" He tried to get it out of her.

"Fine." She lied.

"Then why were you so eager for me to come back?"

"Because…I wasn't that eager." She huffed. He leaned forward to look into her eyes. The eyes that weren't so scary anymore. "I was hurt…" She mumbled.

"See! That's an emotion!" He dramatically threw his arms in the air.

"Oh shut up." She groaned.

"So…why did it hurt?"

"Do we need to do this?"

"Yes."

"I don't take orders…"

"From peasants, I know…"

"We need to figure something out…"

"What?"

"Well, I am Fire Nation royalty…you grew up in an ice box…" She started.

"Hey! It was a nice ice box!" He pointed a finger at her and she gently pushed it aside. The ship came to an abrupt stop.

"My point is we are from two completely different social classes." She continued.

"So…what are you getting at?" He sighed.

"How can we have even a friendship without my reputation, pride, and honor going out the window?"

"Well…how can I keep mine…we just wont tell anybody." He shrugged.

"When they find us again…"

"Lets not think about that…now, I, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, made the princess of the Fire Nation feel something." He said smugly. She brought her elbow to his gut and he moaned in pain.

"Don't get so full of yourself…that only looks good on me." She smirked.

XXX

The next day, most of the crew searched for a town or city to repair the damage that was done on the ship. What was left on the ship were Azula, Kenshin, the captain, Mai, Ty Lee, and of course, Sokka.

"So…what should we do?" Kenshin broke the silence.

"Let's play a game!" Ty Lee clapped.

"Let's not…" Mai sighed.

"There's nothing we can do...everything is too damp to go in search of the Avatar…we don't even know if there's civilization around here." Azula walked along the edge of the ship and studied the damage.

"Princess!" About ten men ran forward. "There's a town…we'd need to set off a few miles straight…but they can repair everything!" He panted. She nodded.

XXX

Azula walked with two soldiers around the small village. She saw them. Her disgusting brother and the others. Her face had an immediate scowl and she snarled. She didn't know what to do, though. Once they left here, there was no doubt they would find her ship.

"Let's go back." She told the men and began to walk back. Thankfully they didn't question her.

XXX

Sokka was stuck in his room again…she refused to let him out so he 'looked' prisoner. The sun just went down and the Earth Kingdom merchants were working on the ship soon. Azula opened the door. She had the top of her hair pulled back, the rest was down, kind of wavy, too, she had on her red skirt and tube top that she wore when they went out with Suki.

"What?" He half-smiled.

"Get up…we're going for a walk." She ordered. He sighed and lazily stood up. "They said it would be safest if nobody was on the ship while work was being done…I hesitated as to whether or not I should let you die, but if they blow up my ship, I'll just destroy their city." She shrugged.

"Princess, do you want Sokka…I mean, the prisoner to stay with us?" Kenshin offered. "As punishment." He winked at Sokka. The whole army was walking the streets, laughing, joking, probably drinking.

"Trust me; the worst punishment is staying with her." Sokka smiled as he put and arm over her shoulder and she shrugged it off.

"You're really pushing it."

"So…you two?"

"No!" They interrupted in unison and the elder man laughed.

"Alright, you kids have fun!" He waved. Sokka returned it with a goofy grin and Azula slapped her forehead.

"So, where are we going?"

"Away from all those idiots." She said seriously. They walked to the outskirts of the town and sat on a hillside. There they watched the water, and looked down to the ship. They were surrounded by trees.

"Now what?" He sighed.

"I need you to tell me something…" She sat down and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Oh great." He sighed and sat on the side of her. She eyed him. "Ok, ok, what is it, your highness?"

"Sokka…how much do you hate me?"

"How much do you want me to?" He asked seriously.

"Don't play stupid games! Do you truly hate me?" They heard footsteps in the distance and she yanked him by the arm and dragged him behind a tree. She put her index finger in front of her lips to signal for him to be quiet. They listened as a girl and guy sat where they just did.

"People were saying she was here…"

"Azula's not easy to find…unless she wants you to find her." Their jaws dropped as they recognized the voices. Katara rested her head on Zuko's shoulder.

"I know…I just worry."

"She had a reason for taking only him…she could've easily come for me and maybe even the Avatar."

"Aang." She corrected.

"I don't like where this is going…" Sokka whispered.

"Sh." Azula nudged him.

"Right, Aang." He leaned his head down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Sokka's face got red with anger. Azula pinned him to a tree and covered his mouth. Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck and deepened the kiss. He lay her down on the grass and she softly moaned. Sokka let out muffled yells and struggled against the princess's hold.

"Katara!" The Avatar's voice yelled. "Did you find him over there?" They watched as both the teens stood up and Katara fixed her hair.

"Uh…no Aang, he's not here!" She began to walk back, Zuko following.

"Ok, I'm going to let go of your mouth and you are going to remain silent and listen to me." She commanded. He sighed and nodded.

"My…little sister…" He whispered.

"Imagine what they do when they're really alone." She smirked and he pinned her shoulders to the tree.

"Take it back!"

"Shut up and listen to me." She whispered angrily. "I'm going to let you go with them if you want…no catches…if you go, I wont force you to come back…now, do you hate me enough to leave and promise never to come back?" She saw his eyes sadden as he loosened his hold on her.

"Azula…" He mumbled

"Just answer the damn question!" She yelled at him. "Do you really hate me?" A tear streamed down her cheek. She gasped as he wiped it away with the side of his thumb.

"You really care." He smiled.

"What makes you say that?"

"You shed tears…because of me."

"And that makes you happy?"

"In a weird way…yeah. But what isn't weird about out relationship." He snickered a little.

"Just tell me you hate me and leave." She turned her neck to the water. He grabbed her chin and made her face him.

"Azula…as much as I want to, I don't hate you…you are the most manipulative bitch I know…but I can't hate you…I think…I think I…" He hesitated. "love you…" He finally said. There was an awkward silence.

"You what?" She asked in a serious voice.

"Don't make me say it again!"

"Do it!" She took a step closer to him. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"I love you, Azula…I don't want to leave." He waited for a shout, a slap, maybe even a bolt of lightening. But it never came. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight.

"Thank you…" She whispered in his ear. He kissed her cheek and she began to kiss her neck. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He slid his hands up her skirt and she lightly moaned. "We can't…"

"Ok…" He rested his head on her shoulder and just held her.

XXX

**Sorry…well…it wasn't that late! But yes, Sokka admitted it! When will Azula? **

**Now, my poll, Jetzula won, now I have about 3 or 4 plots/settings you can vote for. So please do and don't forget to review! XD**


	13. The Side of the Devil

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer:

XXX

Azula walked back on the ship. She knocked on her friend's door.

"Ty Lee?" She whispered. Her friend opened the door with a smile.

"Azula!" She wrapped her arms around her neck. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you…" She whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" Azula sighed and shoved the girl into the room.

"I need to ask you something…you're good with relationship stuff…right?"

"Oh! Is this about So-" She was cut off when Azula clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Shut up!" She glanced around and Ty Lee giggled.

"Nobody can hear us…so is it?"

"Yeah…he told me something…"

"Is it exciting?"

"I don't know…it's…"

"Oh great, is he gay?"

"What? No!" Azula twisted her face in disgust.

"Oh…does he have a girlfriend?"

"Not anymore…" Azula replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Ok…did he try to leave you?"

"No! Will you shut up and listen?" She snapped.

"Ok." She put her hands on her lap and smiled, Azula rolled her eyes.

"He told me…he loves me."

"Yay!" She squealed and jumped up and down in her seat. She wrapped her arms around her friend's neck. "Oh my gosh! That's amazing! Tell me what you said?" She let go and faced her.

"Well…that's the problem…I didn't say anything." Ty Lee's jaw dropped.

"You need to say it back!"

"But Ty Lee…I don't know if I really do…" Mai walked in.

"Mai!" Ty Lee jumped p and hugged her.

"Why are you both in here?"

"Well Azula and…." She stopped herself.

"Is it about Azula and that prisoner?"

"How did you know?" Azula eyes her as she sat down.

"Its kind of obvious…ever since you got back you've been acting different…"

"He told her he loved her!" Ty Lee clapped.

"Shut up!"

"Well…what did you say to him afterwards?"

"Since when are you the relationship expert?"

"You're taking advice from someone who's longest relationship was two weeks." Mai sighed.

"Hey!" Ty Lee put her hands on her hips.

"Fine. I didn't say anything…"

"Well that was pretty stupid."

"Don't test me, Mai!" Azula glared.

"I told her she needs to say it back or he'll leave." Ty Lee said before Mai could start.

"She does." Mai shrugged.

"But I'm not good with…feelings."

"Well practice! Duh!" Ty Lee laughed.

"How do I practice?"

"Ok, Mai, you be Sokka."

"Why am I Sokka?" Mai snapped.

"Because I'm wearing pink and Sokka's too cute for pink." Mai rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Ok, now Azula, tell her…eh…him you love him."

"No!" She crossed her arms.

"Do you want my help or not?" She smirked. Azula groaned and stood across from Mai. "Ok, Mai, you say it first."

"No!"

"Sheesh, ok, just pretend."

"I…I lo…I can't do it…"

"Ok, Mai, she doesn't love you." They both sat down. "Think of someone you know you love, family, friends."

"That's the thing…I don't really love anyone or anything." She frowned.

"No kidding…" Mai mumbled.

"Well, do you want him to leave?" Ty Lee asked and Azula glared at her.

"No…" She finally said.

"Do you care about him?" Mai asked.

"Yes." She hated being questioned.

"What would happen if you saw him with another girl?" Ty Lee smiled.

"Simple, she would die." They both stared wide-eyed at her. "What?" She shrugged.

"Azula…do you want to tell him?"

"I'm not sure."

"Princess! The Avatar's been spotted!" The captain ran in.

"I'll see you later." She stood up and walked away.

"Ten silver pieces says she doesn't tell him by tinight." Mai smirked.

"You're on!" Ty Lee shook her hand.

XXX

She sighed when she saw him on the deck. He was talking to about three or four members of her crew. She walked by them and heard them all get silent. She heard their footsteps scamper back inside the ship…they knew they were supposed to be working.

"Hey." She looked behind her and saw him.

"Hi." She leaned on the railing and looked down to the ocean. "I want to try to tell you something."

"Go for it." He smiled at her. She looked in his eyes and opened her mouth.

"I…never mind." She let out a sigh of defeat and looked back down.

"Sure?" He shrugged.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" She looked up and watched his expression get serious.

"Yeah…" He smirked. "Do you…?"

"I need to…I'll be right back." She quickly walked inside the ship. He rolled his eyes.

XXX

Azula had spent the whole day avoiding him and purposely taking the wrong path to the Avatar. Now, it was dinner. She sat at the head of the table and watched as he came in.

"Did you tell him?" Ty Lee whispered.

"No, now be quiet."

"Ha!" Mai pointed a finger at him.

"The night is still young!" Ty Lee said proudly.

"Am I missing something here?"

"Sorta." Ty Lee shrugged.

"Right…so, I was thinking we could stop in the next village because I could use some new clothes…and this food is getting kind of old…and "

"Will you shut up?"

"Sheesh, I meant you could get new things too, it is your money." He held his hands up in defense.

"No, you idiot, all you do is need and want. You bitch, whine, and moan."

"What are you talking about?" He raised his eyebrows to her.

"Nothing." She crossed her arms and glared.

"I know its something, do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes, I think she does!" Ty Lee smirked to Mai.

"I think she has better things to do than deal with 'emotion'." Mai glared.

"Maybe she wants to just let it all out!"

"Maybe she doesn't want to change who she is for him!"

"Both of you shut the hell up!" Azula stood up and both their mouths shut. "Yes, there is a problem, and at the moment, no, I do not want to address it."

"Maybe you should though…say by sunrise?" Ty Lee smiled and Azula growled as she sat back in her seat. Mai smirked and Ty Lee frowned.

"So…we aren't shopping?"

"No!" She shouted.

XXX

Azula stroked her hair with the brush. She smiled at herself in the mirror and heard a knock.

"Its me." Sokka opened the door and she rolled her eyes. She tied her hair back.

"What do you want?"

"To talk to you."

"I'm touched." She put her hand over her heart as she sat on the side of him.

"Really?"

"No." Her expression and tone got serious.

"I noticed that you've been acting kind of…weird all day…so…if you want to talk about it."

"I don't have anything to say." She crossed her arms.

"How about what I told you last night? You know…how do you feel about that?"

"I feel nothing." She looked to her nails and he groaned and took in a deep breath.

"Nothing? I never told anyone I loved them before and it made you feel nothing?" He asked through his teeth as calmly as possible.

"I'm sorry." She put a hand on his shoulder and he smiled a little, maybe he was getting somewhere. "Did I stutter when I said it the first time?" His jaw dropped.

"You are such a bitch."

"You make it sound like its new."

"No, I mean, you are a heartless bitch and I don't know why I even care about you!" He stood up.

"But you do." She glanced at him through the corner of her eye.

"Forget it. I am done!"

"Wait…I tried to tell you earlier…" She frowned and looked to her lap. He sighed and sat bak on the bed. "Make me angry."

"What?"

"Just do it!"

"But…why?"

"It will make it easier."

"Um…sure. Azula, wait, you aren't planning on killing me, right?"

"No, just do it."

"Ok, Azula, you are an emotionless bitch that nobody likes! You use people for your own twisted games and have no real friends!" He shouted.

"You're getting there."

XXX

"Why are we doing this again?" Mai whispered.

"Sh." She pressed her ear against the door and they both heard yelling.

"Oh, that's definitely an 'I love you'." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, to Azula, it probably is."

XXX

"Come on! Think about everything I did to you! I used your fucking sister!"

"I…I cant..i cant do it unless there's a real reason to fight…I feel kind of bad." He frowned and she rolled her eyes.

"You know, wasn't it cute when my brother was all over your sister?" She saw his face get red and er smirk grew wider. "The way she wanted more." She moaned.

"Stop…this is off limits."

"And you know what my favorite part was, Sokka? when you couldn't do anything…because of me. I held you back. It was even my fault they were alone. If I hadn't forced you to come back, precious Katara would've had her big brother to look out for her."

"I'm warning you, Azula." He said through his teeth.

"I found it rather amusing…thinking I'm the reason my brother is probably on top of your sister right now…wait, Zuzu is too weak. She would definitely take top." She brought her index finger to her chin as she looked to the ceiling in thought. "How does being an uncle sound to you?" He shouted and grabbed her shoulders.

"I hate you. I. Hate. Everything. About. You. You are a good-for-nothing 'know-it-all' who's own mother abandoned her! Nobody trusts you because you trust nobody, your own brother is trying to kill you and I wouldn't be surprised if your uncle thought the same. You are lower than dirt." He panted as he finished. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Sokka."

"What?" He gave her a confused stare.

"I wasn't sure if I did…but now I know, don't ask me how, but I do." She let go of him and sat on the bed. He sat on the side of her.

"You are…so weird."

"I know." She pulled him on top of her. "Do you love me?" She whispered.

"Yes." He answered after some hesitation.

"Prove it."

"How…" He stopped himself and his eyes got wide. "Are you…"

"Yes, here and now." She wrapped her legs around his waist and he leaned down to kiss her.

XXX

Sokka yawned as he woke up. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at the sleeping princess. He smiled at the thought of the previous night. He actually loved her. he sighed and let his back fall against the bed.

"Goodmorning." She rolled on her side to face him.

"Morning." He pecked her forehead.

"Maybe it could work between us." She smiled as she brushed his bags aside. "I mean, we only need to convince my father that you're on our side now and…"

""What?" His eyes got wide.

"What did you think? I was going on the same side as the Avatar?" She laughed.

"I cant…"

"Yes you can, you saw them, they are fine without you. Your sister has moved on and if she can, anyone can." She cupped his cheek and he pulled away.

"No, you were supposed to…"

"I wasn't supposed to do anything, Sokka, you just jumped to assumptions." She rolled her eyes. "Just think, you're on the same side as the devil now. And the devil always wins." She got up and put on her robe.


	14. Affection of the Devil

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

XXX

Azula slowly opened her door and glanced down both sides of the hallway. Nobody was there. She let out a sigh of relief and shut the door behind her.

"Hi Azula!" Ty Lee jumped in front of her and her body jumped.

"What is it, Ty Lee?"

"Nothing…so…did anything amazing happen last night?" She felt her smile grow wider; if that was possible.

"No." Azula kept her gaze forward as she walked, not even a smirk on her face.

"Here Ty…" Mai's voice trailed off.

"What was it you were going to give her, Mai?" Azula stopped walking.

"Nothing…" She frowned.

"No, I insist." She crossed her arms. And she didn't get an answer.

XXX

It had been two long weeks and Sokka still was trying to figure out what he should do.

"So I'm too nice to be on the dark side and…" Sokka let out a sigh of frustration as he practiced what he was going to say to the princess without instant death. The ship rocked and he held the wall to keep his balance. Then he heard a familiar growl. "Appa!" A giant smile appeared on his face as he ran out.

XXX

"Took you long enough to find me." She rolled her eyes as the Avatar and his friends jumped down.

"Where is Sokka?"

"Why should I even tell you?" She looked to her nails out of boredom.

"Appa!" He ran out and hugged the bison. "Is Momo here?" He glanced around.

"Sokka!" Katara hugged him and he realized what he had just gotten himself into.

"Hehe…hi Katara." He patted her back.

"Sokka, come back with us! We can overpower her now!" She smiled as she let go.

"Well…that's the thing." He scratched the back of his neck. "Hold on!" He ran to where Azula stood. "If I stay…" He panted as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sokka, it's up to you." She smirked and he frowned. She was saying it was up to him only because she knew that he knew what to say by now.

"I…can't go…with you guys." He faced them.

"Why not?" Aang stepped forward.

"Well…it's hard to explain."

"Sokka, you're heartbeats moving pretty fast." Toph crossed her arms.

"I…she said she'd kill me!" He said as he quickly pointed a finger at her.

"What? Are you stupid? There are all of us and one of her." Zuko rolled his eyes.

"She…brainwashed me!"

"Sokka, if you were brainwashed you wouldn't know it." Katara slapped her forehead.

"She…she…" He went into deep thought.

"Yes, Sokka, what did I do?" Azula taunted from behind.

"You did a lot!" He turned around and pointed a finger at her.

"Sokka?" Aang gave him a confused stare.

"I don't know what to say!" He grabbed his head.

"It's pretty simple, yes or no." Azula felt her smirk grow wider.

"Hi Zuko!" Ty Lee flipped out and Mai followed at her own slow pace.

"Sokka, you can leave right now!"

"Yeah, you can leave right now, Sokka." Azula said smugly.

"What did you do to him, Azula?" Zuko asked coolly.

"That concerns nobody but him and me. Come on, you think you can make me talk, Zuzu?" She dramatically rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I think I can." He bended a stream of fire at her. She sighed and side-stepped to avoid it. She shot lightening at him and he ducked.

"The Avatar, if you can win right now, you get Sokka…if you lose, I get you both."

"Fine." Aang handed his staff to Toph.

"Good, go ahead Sokka."

"What?" He cocked his eyebrow at her.

"I said if you win, I never said if you win against me, I think we both know that's impossible, you need to beat him."

"You can't do that!" Sokka whispered through his teeth as he walked up to her.

"I believe I just did…I guess if you would rather me just kill him." She pouted.

"Just let them go!"

"What's going on?" Toph asked as she looked to Aang.

"I'm not sure…"

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. Now, go get him or allow him to get you, either way I don't care."

"Yes you do!" He angrily whispered as he threw his arms in the air.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." She smirked.

"How?"

"You tell me, you seem to know everything." She saw his face get red with anger.

"Uh…Sokka?" Katara stepped forward.

"WHAT?" He snapped and took in a deep breath.

"Forget this." Zuko shot fire at Azula and she smirked and returned with her own. Katara went for Ty Lee, Toph did her best with Mai, Iroh watched, and Sokka and Aang stared at each other.

"You aren't on her side now…are you?" The young monk whispered.

"No, Aang, I would never do that to…my ass is on fire!" He ran around in attempt to put it out. Azula stepped in front of Aang.

"If you want to duel with me, we'll do that right now." She took a stance.

"Leave him out of this Azula!" Sokka extinguished the flame.

"And who's going to make me?" She shot lightening at Aang's foot. He used his airbending against the ground so he went in the air and missed the attack. He blew wind at her and she hit the railing across the deck.

"Just let us have Sokka!"

"Don't you think if he wanted to go back he would?" She shouted as they went back and forth. "He could've gone back more than once!" Everyone around them stopped fighting. "We saw your little girlfriend and Zuko! They were trying so hard to find him that they decided to stop and take a break!" She smirked as Zuko, Katara, and Sokka's jaws dropped. "Sokka chose to stay with me!"

"He would never stay with you!" Aang said in a challenging tone.

"Oh yeah? Then why isn't he helping you right now? Why didn't he just leave with you? Why isn't he attacking me?" She glared and Aang's eyes got wide. "Why don't you ask Zuzu and that peasant what they were doing in there time alone." Katara bended a wave of water at her and she fell on her back. She coughed up the water. "Sorry, did I strike a nerve, peasant?" She got to her feet.

"She's barely attacking; she's toying with our minds!" Zuko yelled.

"Perhaps…only if it gets fun, though." She smiled at him. He formed flame daggers behind his fists and went to face her. She ducked and moved to avoid the attacks with ease. "You know, I thought it was kind of sweet the way you were on top of her, imagine if the Avatar hadn't called for you." She taunted and saw him grow angrier. That was only good for her. She knew well enough that when he got angry, he got sloppy.

"Shut up!" He shouted and she gasped. Just as she went to step t the left, his flame got larger…she felt something push her then land on top of her. She opened her eyes and saw Sokka. He took the flame and had a burn mark on his back.

"Sokka?" She whispered as she sat up. When he didn't move she snarled and looked at Zuko.

"It's ok." Sokka attempted to smile. She stood up and stared her brother down. He felt himself take a few steps back.

"He is on my side now. He is not leaving and I am not forcing him to stay." She said through her teeth as her fists unsteadily shook.

"We aren't leaving him!" Katara went to run to his side but was stopped when she shot blue fire halfway through her path. "Stay away from him!" She shouted with tears in the backs of her eyes.

"Why do you care, Azula?" Zuko heard himself say. She responded with lightening, he redirected it.

"Guys you should get out of here!" Ty Lee whispered in Aang's ear.

"We can't leave Sokka here."

"But she takes care of him." She giggled as the Avatar and the others stared at her in disbelief. "She cares about him…just…please?" She pleaded.

"But…"

"I don't want you to get hurt." She shot lightening at him…and it missed. She felt so…dizzy. She fell to her knees and clutched her stomach.

"Azula?" Sokka managed to crawl over to her.

"I'm…" She put her hand over her mouth to stop her from vomiting.

"Guys, get out of here." Sokka looked up and met Katara's gaze. "Please." His eyes held a sympathetic look. They nodded and slowly went to the bison.

"Sokka…"

"I'll be ok, it would be better for you guys right now…" He watched them fly off and he sighed. He cradled Azula in his arms. "You can't do that to me. You cant make me choose."

"You're going to need to sooner or later, I'm just making it sooner." She coughed and leaned over the railing. He pulled himself to his feet and patted her back.

XXX

"I already said I don't know why I'm so sick!" Azula shouted as she sat up on her bed. There were two nurses, Mai, and Ty Lee in the large room and Sokka was being healed.

"Princess, would you mind if we asked you a few…personal questions?"

"Yes, I would." She glared. "You're both dismissed, get out of my sight immediately." They nodded and practically ran for the door.

"Azula, do you think you might be…" Ty Lee frowned from the foot of the bed she sat on.

"What?" She snapped. She knew very well what she was about to say, but she wouldn't believe it.

"You know…" She looked to her lap.

"Pregnant?" Mai finished for her.

"No, I couldn't be."

"Why not?" The girl shrugged from where she was standing. "I mean, you did…"

"Shut up Mai, I know what I did." She held her head. "That bastard."

"You know what they say, it takes two to…tango." Ty Lee's voice trailed off as she met her friend's death glare.

"Can the nurses find out?"

"Yeah. Do you want me to get them now?" Mai offered.

"No, in the morning, I have something I need to take care of tonight." She crossed her arms.

"But isn't that why you're pregnant?" Ty Lee asked naively and Mai slapped her forehead.

"Not that!"

XXX

Sokka lay on his stomach on his bed. He stared at the wall in front of him. His torso was bandaged and he couldn't move too much without pain. He wished Katara would've healed him.

Dinner had ended about an hour ago and to his surprise, Azula didn't say anything too him. That was good. He wanted to leave her and her manipulation, but at the same time he wanted to stay by her side. It was so confusing. Maybe he could convince her to be good. He laughed at the thought. His door swung open and he looked over his shoulder. There she was, eyes filled with hate but expression calm as ever. She quietly shut the door behind her.

"What's up?" He smiled. She smiled back but her eyebrows furrowed and he gulped. "Azula?" She walked closer to him.

"Sokka." She whispered. He slowly rolled himself to his back.

"Uh, you are really, really freaking me out right now…"

"Good." She smirked, and then she lunged at him. She sat on his waist and wrapped her hands around his neck as she shook it. "Do you know what might just be wrong with me, Sokka?" She asked through her teeth. He shook his head no to the best of his ability. "Well, Sokka, because of you…" She loosened her grip on his neck but kept her hands there and inched her face forward.

"Y-Yeah?" He asked nervously and bit his bottom lip to try and reduce the pain on his back.

"I might be pregnant." She whispered in his ear.

"Are you…serious?" He whispered.

"Dead." She looked down to him.

"H-H-Have you found out for…sure yet?" Never had he been so scared in his life.

"No." She glared down at him.

"Well...congratulations?" He plastered a smile on his face and she slapped him across it.

"Do you know what this will do to me? How much pressure this is for me? I mean, I'm not even married and when I do become it won't be to you!" She shouted as tears started to stream down her face.

"Do you want me to get you angry again? Will that help?" He sat up as she crawled to his side and growled at him.

"You already got me angry."

"Sorry." He put his hands up in defense. "It's just…I don't really know how to react…"

"Don't say anything until after I find out tomorrow, understood?" He nodded.

"Do you…want to stay in here tonight?" She sighed and lay down next to him. "Can I…touch you?"

"No you sick pervert!" She shouted.

"No I mean…without you getting mad?"

"Oh…I guess." She rolled her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

XXX

Sokka opened his eyes, she was gone. He looked out the window; the sun had been up for a few hours. He slowly sat himself up and walked into the hallway. Nobody was around. Out of nowhere, she ran at him. She ran to him and jumped into his embrace. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He took a few steps back until his back hit the wall. He put his hands on her hips for support.

"Did you find out?" He asked as she kissed his neck. She had never seemed so happy before. She was almost able to be classified as…affectionate.

"I'm not!" She squeezed his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "We're not!"

"That's great…Azula?"

"Yeah?" She looked at him.

"I'm about to collapse."

"Right." She got to her feet. "Sokka, we need to talk about something." She grabbed his hand and led him to her room. He sat on the side of her on the bed. "Ok, do you really have any idea how bad that one night was?"

"Was I that bad?" He frowned.

"Not that night, stupid, last night, when I thought I was…you know."

"Yeah…so I was good?" She rolled her eyes and ignored the comment.

"Sokka, I think you really need to leave…for good." She frowned. "It's just."

"You're a whore?"

"What? I am not a fucking whore!" She stood up. "I want you to leave because it's easier on you're sorry ass! I want you to go with you're family and go try to be the 'heroes' of this war so we don't need to worry about this! I am attached to you and it is so hard to let you go like you have no idea, but I need to. We need to stay separate, we are nothing alike. From social class to personality! I love you more than I've ever loved anybody, but you need to leave." She was almost in tears when she finished.

"You really are better with expressing yourself when you're angry." He smiled and stood up.

"So you don't think I'm a…?"

"Never." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. "But I don't want to leave you."

"Sokka, I gave you everything I could, even affection, now you need to leave…for me." She looked up to him and he looked into those amber eyes. Those cold, emotionless eyes that said so much. He just continued to embrace her. What could he say?

XXX

**Ok, so I was thinking we could have him leave her and skip ahead to the Day of the Black Sun invasion where they meet again or he could stay and I could somehow pull it off. This way it could go with the episodes and I just loved it when Sokka fought with her in that tunnel! Anyways, let me know what you think! Please review! XD**


End file.
